Words & Pictures
by sam84
Summary: Alex, as ever, is fixing Larry's mistakes. But fixing one mistake could lead to the best thing in her life. Very much AU. Alex/Piper all the way with a bit of annoying Larry thrown in for drama. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I'd brave a new story after the great response to "No Turning Back". This one is completely different though, slightly more whimsical and hopefully more fun. Don't worry too much about Larry's presence, he's there more as a prop than anything else. Hope you enjoy...**

**(I still don't own any of the characters...)**

CHAPTER I

Larry entered the office full of excitement. Heading straight for his editor's office he was bursting to relay his idea for a new column. Alex Vause was not an easy person to convince, but he was sure that he would be able to win her over to publish his new work. Gingerly he knocked on the door, not allowing his inner bravado to overshadow the inherent fear he still held for his boss.

"Enter." The word as always in a strict tone.

Larry opened the door and walked into the immaculate office that always gave him a slight shiver. Alex was powerful. Not merely because of the position she held, but in the very way she carried herself. Her voice, her manner, everything she exuded screamed control. Yet, she was one of the most creative people that Larry had ever had the honour of meeting.

"Alex? Can I speak to you for a moment? It's just that I have a new idea for my column that I would like to run by you."

Larry was respectfully careful in his approach. Alex was not an editor to be taken lightly. Anyone in an editorial position at the New York Times was not to be taken lightly, but Alex was definitely one of the most revered ones.

"What do you have? I'm busy." Her tone was to the point and strict as always.

"Well, you know this new 'Humans of New York' on Facebook? I had a thought to write columns in the same line. Tell a singular story at a time. Sometimes based on the photos, sometimes just interviews, maybe even sometimes just perceptions. I thought it could make for great stories as well as an interesting insight into the daily lives of locals. The Facebook images and stories seem to have drawn quite an interest but I want to take it deeper, get more involved, and maybe do a follow up piece or two."

Larry felt his palms sweating following his rushed monologue. He could feel the green eyes of his editor bore holes in him from behind her desk.

"I never thought I'd say these words to you, but that's actually a good idea. Obviously we'll have to change the name of the column to avoid copyright infringement, but it seems solid. I've been wanting to talk to you about bringing the columns more up to date, more current. I'm surprised you came to me first."

This, as veiled as it was, was the first compliment that Larry had ever received from Alex.

"I would prefer to assign you a photographer as well though, someone who has an eye for interesting characters."

"That would be great, I'd love to interview as many people as I can. There are so many stories out there that deserve to be told. Thank you so much for this opportunity. I won't let you down." Larry rushed his words as always in front of Alex.

"Stop sucking up and bring me something I can work with." Alex, to the point as always.

"I will. Thank you Alex."

Larry reversed out of the office, ever fearful of turning his back on Alex Vause.

Mere hours later the photographer assigned showed up at Larry's desk. The project was moving forward much more swiftly than he had anticipated. On their way out the building he explained his idea to the photographer, Sam he learned her name was. Sam had plenty of her own ideas, and the two seemed to have the same passion for storytelling, even though through completely different mediums.

They headed out into the bustling streets of New York.

"How about we stick together for an hour or so and then head our separate ways and see what we come up with?" Larry was desperately trying to take charge of the situation, but Sam was quite a strong personality to contend with.

"Sure thing. It's your story isn't it?"

"Well, that's just the point. It should be the subject's story. We're just here to tell it."

"Don't get too deep on me buddy. I've got a good eye for faces. I'm not really the emotional type. So pull your balls out of your vagina and tell me what you need."

Sam was not at all what Larry expected, but then again, she had been assigned by Alex and he shouldn't have been expecting anything less.

They worked well for the first few hours, Sam taking beautiful candid photos as Larry interviewed the local crowd. He was surprised at the honesty of the stories people told him, as if telling a complete stranger your life story was a run of the mill occurrence. When the time came for the two to part ways Larry was sure that Sam seemed relieved, maybe he was crowding her style, although he couldn't for the life of him see why.

Larry carried on with interviews, in a few hours collecting enough material for at least seven columns. He was extremely keen to see what Sam would come back with, eager to start with the more fictional side of his columns as well. There was something about looking at a face and trying to make up a story that always intrigued him, guessing where the person had been, what their hopes and ambitions were. Maybe it was just him living vicariously through his imaginings of other people's lives, but as lonely as he was, at least it was something.

Sam and Larry spent the next few hours at the office filtering through photos and connecting them to the stories that Larry had recorded and written down. He was excited to show some of the work to Alex immediately, but knew that an unpolished work would not be received kindly.

"How about the photos you took later in the afternoon, after the interviews we did together?"

Sam shoved Larry out of the way and took charge of the laptop in front of them.

"There are some gems in here. If you're going to use these to make up stories though, I suggest that you don't use the photos with the column. You know how people can be about their own reality."

The words struck Larry unexpectedly. He had never given it a second thought, being too wrapped up in his own imagination to pay a moment's notice to how a hypothetical story could impact an individual's life.

"Sure, I was thinking of keeping it slightly abstract anyway," he lied. "It would still be good inspiration though." Larry was desperately trying to save himself, as always.

"Well then, have at it. Let me know what strikes your interest, maybe I can give you some background."

Larry started to scan through the photos. The images were incredible. Sam really did have an eye for the interesting, her technique only enhancing the powerful images on the screen. The images followed one after the other, a homeless man with the most beautiful crooked smile, a mother and her daughter trying to seem happy in the middle of an argument, a veteran pretending that his loss of limb was nothing more than a mere scrape. Picture after picture made an impression, and Larry could only imagine the story that went with them. Yet, it was after about twenty images that Larry really paused for the first time.

On the screen in front of him was a stolen moment in time. The scene; a solitary park bench, backed by curling branches bearing the first signs of spring, their blossoms just coming out of hiding. A smile that betrayed the deep laugh behind it. Eyes that spoke of a covered history. Blonde hair carelessly thrown back in the last of the autumn winds.

Larry couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over and over again. This was it. This would be his fictional column. The picture was so emotive he was sure he could tell a story to match it. Sure he could do that smile justice.

The next morning at eight Larry once again approached Alex's office. He had worked through the night to produce at least one column showing each approach that he planned. There was the interviewed piece, the piece he wrote based on snippets of conversation, and what he thought would be the winner, the piece based on the image of the blonde woman on the park bench. His confidence was tenfold what it had been the previous morning. His knuckles rapped surely on the wooden door, although it did nothing to alter the response.

"Enter." As always.

"I came to drop by the first drafts of the columns. Thought you'd want it as soon as possible." Larry's eagerness was barely disguised.

"And you've never heard of email?"

Six words and Larry's bubble was burst. But what was he expecting? You don't get a pat on the back from Alex for doing your job.

"Put them on that pile. I'll look over them when I can. I'll let you know what I think."

"Thank you Alex, I put the photos with them for your consideration as well."

How could this woman steal away all his bravery and confidence with a few small sentences?

Larry left the papers and walked back to his desk, wondering how long he would have to wait for feedback.

Alex finally finished her work and leaned her head back for a few seconds. A few seconds of rest she rarely afforded herself. As she leant forward again her eyes were drawn to black and white photos on top of typed papers, Larry's work. She groaned inwardly, she couldn't stand the guy, but her boss insisted on having him around, and she was left to clean up his lazy writing and grammatical errors.

She begrudgingly picked up the pile of papers, annoyed even at herself for encouraging Larry's ideas, but she needed new material and she couldn't do all the work herself. She scanned through the first column. Factual, merely telling a story, but interesting nonetheless. The second had a few quotes but contained a lot of speculation as to what the actual story might be. Maybe it was Larry's attempt at being philosophical, but half of it was quite unbelievable. She was starting to feel sorry for the guy.

She read the third column with little interest. The piece was clearly fictional, apparently attempting to portray a day in the life of a New York woman, although all Alex could really draw from the description was that she was blonde and sitting in a park. Until, that is, she saw the photo.

The words that Larry had put on paper did not come close to doing the image justice. _If a picture paints a thousand words…_ As corny as her thought was, Alex knew that it would take a million words to bring this picture to life. The woman took up one third of the frame, classic photographer's structure, yet it seemed to Alex that she occupied so much more than that. She re-read Larry's words and cursed under her breath. Not only for the extra work that has been set out for her, but for Larry's lack of insight into such an exquisitely inspiring photography. If ever there was a muse handed to Alex Vause, the blonde woman in the picture was it.

Alex swiftly typed an email to Larry.

"_First two columns fine, requires some editing, but good work. Works well with photos. Last piece I'll take care of. Come see me. – AV"_

Larry was out of his seat the moment he read the email. He rushed into Alex's office, barely giving his knock time to register.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Eager as always I see? Look, the first two pieces I can deal with, but you need to work on them. Stop thinking of them as subjects and start dealing with them as people. You need to go deeper if you want to draw attention. Sweet and sappy isn't going to do it for your audience. What the last piece is concerned, it's clear I'm going to have to give you some special guidance on this one. Larry, and I say this with as much sensitivity as I could possibly muster, you need to open your fucking eyes. You're supposed to be a writer, and what you wrote about this picture was unimaginative and trite. It read like you have a high school crush on this woman, which is simply not attractive. I'm taking charge of this piece until further notice, but don't worry, it will still be under your name, as much as that might shame me."

"Thank you Alex. I'm always grateful for your advice, and I'd love to work on the last piece with you."

"Did I ever mention the word 'collaboration'? No, I fucking didn't. So get out while I fix your messy writing and wait for my email regarding your next assignment."

Again Larry found himself walking backwards out of the office, terrified of feeling those piercing green eyes in his back.

As Larry exited her office Alex found herself drawn back to the image on her desk. Photographs had always struck a chord with Alex, more so than any other form of art. It was the sudden depiction of reality, the split second of life that grabbed her attention. Candid photography never hid the facts, never tried to be anything it wasn't. Yet, with these thoughts churning through her mind, she couldn't put her finger on what exactly the image in front of her represented. A woman on a park bench, possibly the simplest thing to describe, but what she saw went so much deeper than that, seemed to mean so much more. The image seemed to have imprinted itself in her mind, seemed to be all she saw as she closed her eyes. An anonymous blonde woman on a park bench somehow managed to hold all her thoughts hostage.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it enough to review, or just to let me know whether you want it to continue or not. Looking forward to hearing from you..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, the feedback to the first chapter has been absolutely fantastic. Thank you so much.**

**This is just a quick chapter to get things going, don't know when I'll have time to write again this week, but will get the next chapter to you as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for reading.**

CHAPTER II

Piper leaned back in her chair as she heard the front door to the shop open, craning her neck to see who had entered.

"Polly? Is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I had to help Pete find his keys, again. Everything okay here?"

"Of course it is. Oh, did you maybe bring the paper? There's this great new column about people in New York, there's only been two so far but it's actually quite interesting. Have you seen them?"

"No, haven't had time lately, but here you go," Polly said as she handed Piper the morning's paper.

Piper grabbed it eagerly, paging until her eyes fell on the item she was searching for. She grabbed her cup of coffee and settled comfortably into her chair by her desk before she started reading. Her eyes flew over the words in front of her, eagerly taking in every sentence. The piece was different to the previous two, and she scanned the column for the name of the author to make sure it was indeed the same. Larry Bloom.

"Polly, you have to listen to this! You're going to love it!" she called to her friend who made her way back to their office.

"Okay, I trust you. Hit me, but I better be amazed, I've got a lot to sort out for the window display."

"I promised I'd help you, just listen."

_The first time I had the pleasure of your face I was lost. In a second you had stolen me from my mundane existence and gave me a glimpse of what it could be to be extraordinary, and this by your mere presence. But you don't know me. And I don't know you. Yet, somehow, you have dug a way into my subconscious and all I can think of is you._

_I know I'm being dramatic, but I fear that simpler terms would never come close to describing that singular moment in time. I remember it well. You were sitting on a park bench, the continuous noise of the city and its people seemingly unable to reach you. Your blue eyes were raised, scanning the endless sky, not looking for anything but delighting in what you found there. The smile that played on your lips made my own curl instinctively, desperately trying to steal an ounce of the joy written on your face. Your face. A world of minute expressions and nuances, speaking loudly of your hidden thoughts._

_As I passed you and the wind travelled towards me, I could not distinguish between your perfume and the blossoms surrounding you. I'd like to think that you smell like spring, that I would find the blossoms where ever I see you next. But how would I find you?_

_As the last of the winter chill hit you, you stuck your hands into your grey coat pockets after pulling your red scarf slightly tighter around your neck. The simplest things, yet I was mesmerised. Your mannerisms seemed to breathe new life into usually ordinary movements. I thought for a moment whether anyone else was so desperately captured by you, and looking around I wondered what they were thinking. How would the middle aged lady with her giant Latté describe you? 5"8, blonde hair, blue eyes, slim. Jeans, grey coat, red scarf, black ankle high boots. I found myself wondering how anyone could walk past you and try to put you in a generic little box, like you were simply part of the everyday New York life. How could they walk past you and not see the stories hidden in your hands, notice that occasionally there was a sadness in your smile. Wonder whether you were here to escape or discover. _

_You got up from the bench and started walking away from me as the moment was still etching itself in my memory. You don't know me. And I don't know you. But there was a moment that I did, I did know you. And maybe it's enough to know that, occasionally, there is someone that really sees you._

"So? Worth your time? I just think it's great that he's picking random people and writing such beautiful words about them. It's like he's giving an individuality to this crazy crowded city. Does that make sense? Polly?"

Polly was staring at Piper, her mouth slightly agape with a look of disbelief shrouding her face.

"Polly? What is it?"

"You. Piper. You are probably the most dim and unobservant person ever. It's you."

"What's me?"

"The entire piece you idiot!"

"Don't be ridiculous Polly. No one would bother to write about me like this."

"Can I draw your attention to the clearer than day signs? Assuming that we just listened to the same story. Look at the descriptors Piper! Your 5"8 blonde aloofness is plastered all over the page. Plus the fact that you sit on that fucking bench in the park every day."

"It could be anyone Polly. You know how many people fit that description? You're being silly."

"Of course I am, what could I have been thinking. I'm going to the front, here, let me just take your grey coat and red scarf and I'll hang them by the front door if you don't mind."

Piper just watched Polly walk out of the office. Sure, Piper was oblivious at the best of times, but was there a real possibility that Polly was right? Piper let the thought sink in. Of course it would be flattering, but she'd never know. It's not like she would call this Larry Bloom at the New York Times and question him about his muse.

Piper glanced at the paper one last time before heading out to help Polly with the window display. She forced herself to drag her thoughts away from the column and back to the reality of PoPi, they did after all have a business to run.

Alex scanned the printed text in front of her one last time before putting down the paper. She knew it wasn't her best work, but there was no way she would publish better than that under Larry's name. Now she was just waiting for him to have his little tantrum about the piece.

There was a knock on the door, somewhere between forceful and fearful. _Here it comes…_

"What?" Alex decided to be even more terse with Larry, hoping to throw him off his game even more.

"Alex? It's me, Larry, can I come in?" Larry was already peeking around the door.

"Again, what do you want?"

"Well, I wondered if we could talk about the column that was published today?" Larry inched his way closer to Alex's desk.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, from what I understood earlier this week, and I know you said it needed a lot of work, I just thought that you would edit the hell out of it."

"And I did. And now it's an acceptable piece that possibly deserves publication and doesn't put the entire newspaper to shame. What's the problem?"

"It's just, there isn't a single word left of what I wrote."

Alex sat and took in Larry's seemingly boneless form in front of her. There was that slight pity rising in her again, something she needed to supress as quickly as possible.

"Larry, I had to take care of it. There was a deadline and I couldn't work with what you brought me. It's a good piece published under your name, so what exactly is the issue here?"

"I felt that the piece I gave you was special. I really felt a connection with this woman. I really wanted to portray what an immense impact she had on me. I was trying to convey what I was feeling. I thought it was a pretty honest piece. I just thought it would be good enough."

"You know what I'm hearing Larry? _Wanted, trying, thought._ You're writing for the New York Times. You should _know, be certain._ I can't have fucking attempts, I need results. So how about you thank me for saving your ass, and get the fuck out of my office, back to your desk to write something worth printing? And en route, get Sam to come see me."

Larry sat speechless, just staring at Alex. He was never going to win with this woman. He was trying desperately to come up with something to say, something to save a little bit of his ego.

"Now, Larry."

Too late, there was no saving any of him. He got up and slouched out of the office, grumblingly relaying the message to Sam when he saw her in the corridor.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Sam, please come in."

"Everything okay? How are you enjoying the people of New York stuff we're sending you?"

"You know, your work is great, always has been. I'm loving what you're bringing to the table, but I want to adjust your assignment slightly."

"Sure thing. What do you need?"

Alex rummaged around her desk, locating the image she was looking for. The yet unnamed blonde in the park.

"I want you to find her again. Don't make contact, just bring me more images. I've got an idea to take part of this column further."

"No problem Alex, it's not stalking if it's work right? While we're on the subject of this young lady, I assumed this morning that it wasn't our verbally challenged friend who wrote that piece, was it?"

"You know me too well, Sam. No, it wasn't. And no, it's not stalking. Look, I'm a writer, it's all fictional, it's not like I have feelings for a complete stranger in a photograph. I just thought it would be a good idea to carry a thread through one of the columns, do an occasional piece on the same person. It will give the readers something to get invested in as well. I think… wait, why am I even explaining myself to you?"

"Because you know how well I know you Vause. But you're the boss, and your wish is my command."

With that, Sam got up and headed to the door. Before she exited she turned around to face the editor again.

"Hey, Vause. I'll find her for you."

Alex hoped that she had done the right thing. It made sense, her planning was solid. They needed a piece that people could get attached to. It just happened to be the blonde. It had nothing to do with what Alex had written, which she had made up completely anyway.

Alex sighed as she gave up trying to convince herself. She couldn't deny it, she still couldn't get the image out of her mind, and even if her writing was fiction, she had meant every word of it.

**Well? Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, I'm probably not in the best space for writing right now. So you might have to wait a bit longer for a proper, better next chapter.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The feedback for this story has been amazing, thank you so much. This chapter, although a bit of a filler, is to set things up for Piper and Alex finally meeting (will be happening in chapter IV, so don't worry.) It's also a bit longer as some of you requested. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I hope this chapter garners the same response. Hope you enjoy!**

**(I still own nothing... Except for Sam, I guess.)**

CHAPTER III

"Sam! Sam! Wait up!"

Recognising Larry's voice, Sam was tempted to hasten her steps, but they still had to work together and she supposed she had to talk to him at some stage.

"Yes Larry? What do you need?"

Finally catching up to her, Larry was slightly out of breath. He leant forward resting his hands on his knees before addressing the woman again.

"Hey. So, I was wondering, you know, whether we could maybe like go out and work again? You know, only if it suits you today? And, uhm, I was wondering if I could like maybe ask you something?"

"Wow, Larry. You really have a way with words don't you?" Her words were practically dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you want to ask me?"

Sam's comment went completely over Larry's head. He smiled at her genuinely, basking in the compliment he thought he had just received.

"Well, you remember the photo of the blonde on the park bench? I was wondering if you maybe had another photo, or if you could maybe try to get another image of her? It's just that Alex hijacked my last piece about her and I really want to prove to her that I can do it, you know? Do the image justice. I don't know, Sam, but I can't stop thinking about her. And I think I can do better than that piece that Alex wrote."

Sam had to bite her lip to keep from bursting out laughing. This guy seriously thought he could out write Alex Vause? But then the reality of the situation dawned on her. _Shit. They both want the picture. What if they're both feeling the same thing?_ Sam realised that this placed her in a slightly awkward position. She _was_ supposed to be working with Larry, but Alex gave her a direct order to bring her the image, if she ever found the blonde again. However, Sam also enjoyed having a bit of fun. What if they both 'accidentally' received the photo? Or if Larry just _happened_ to come across it. These things happen after all. Mostly, Sam just wanted to see Alex take Larry apart. It's not that she had anything against the guy, it was more that there were few things sexier than seeing Alex on top form. Sam respected Alex greatly as a writer, and had great love for her as a friend. Even though their relationship would never surpass friendship, that was not reason Sam couldn't still enjoy seeing Alex all worked up.

"You know what Larry, I'm more than ready to go out with you again today. And I'll be sure to keep a lookout for that particular blonde you can't seem to stop talking about. Don't worry buddy, you'll have your muse back before you know it. I can't wait to see what you write about her next."

Larry couldn't believe how great Sam was being. He had had his reservations regarding her, there were rumours that she was friends with Alex, but here she was, completely ready to help him.

"Great! That's just great. Let me finish up some things and I'll meet you in the foyer in an hour?"

"See you there."

As Larry turned the corner on the way back to his cubicle, Sam finally let her laughter take over her body. Doubled over, she swiftly swallowed her laughter as a pair of black boots came into the view on the carpet in front of her.

"Now you have to tell me what's so funny."

Alex's voice sobered Sam immediately. She pulled her back straight and made eye contact with her friend, quickly remembering that she was her boss as well.

"It's just that Larry guy. I feel kinda sorry for him. He's so utterly obtuse, it just cracks me up. We're going out again today, the search for your lady continues."

Alex looked at Sam intently, seemingly trying to view her very thoughts.

"Good. But Sam, I don't want this piece near Larry again. I can't believe I'm still going to give him the credit, but the first column drew great reactions and we need that right now."

"Sure thing, Alex. I know it sucks, but sometimes it is about the numbers. And of course your work far surpasses Bloom's. Looking forward to the next piece, boss."

And with that, Sam turned on her heel and walked towards the elevator.

Piper wrapped her favourite red scarf around her neck before heading out.

"Polly! I'm taking my lunch in the park!" she shouted to the back of the shop, not waiting for a reaction before the door closed behind her. She tightened her grip around the brown paper bag in her hand as she slung her purse over her shoulder, heading toward her usual bench in the park. As she approached her usual lunch spot though, she stopped, taking in the scene around her.

There were the blossoms surrounding the bench, the branches now dipping slightly more, laden with the weight of spring waiting to erupt. It had always been her favourite spot, but now she couldn't keep the words from the column from creeping into her mind. What if this Larry Bloom was looking for her in this very place? As flattered as she was that, _if_ the piece was about her, she wanted to keep it shrouded in mystery for a while longer.

Piper looked around for a new spot to enjoy her lunch, if only for a few days, subconsciously wondering whether the writer would be looking for her, would find her.

_Oh, get over yourself Chapman. It's probably not even about you._ But Piper couldn't deny the comparisons that Polly had pointed out to her. Still, there were more than 8 million people in this very city, and a grey coat and red wasn't exactly unique.

Piper ventured deeper into the park until she found a bench facing a beautiful body of water, ducks waddling peacefully along the shore. She took a seat and opened her lunch parcel, pulling out her apple and wholegrain sandwich. Relishing in the crunch as her teeth broke through the skin and flesh of the fruit, she closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet flavour spreading over her tongue. After swallowing her first bite, Piper chuckled quietly to herself as a little piece of self-realisation struck her. She _was_ prone to getting lost in her own thoughts, getting lost in the shape of clouds, the taste of an apple. _Shit._ She _was_ completely aloof.

As caught up in her own world as she was, Piper couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She quickly turned her head, left and right, trying to catch the prying eyes in the act, but all she saw was a scattering of people enjoying a lunch just like she was. There was one person though, with a camera that stood slightly to her right. She spared a few seconds longer to look, but it was pretty clear that this woman was taking photos of the ducks, not of her. Besides, she was a woman, and the writer was a man called Larry Bloom. Pushing the feeling to the back of her mind, Piper continued with her lunch, breaking off small pieces of crust to feed to the eager ducks, oblivious as always to her surroundings.

Sam walked through the park, pausing occasionally to focus her lens on an interesting face that caught her eye. This project gave her a new perspective on the people surrounding her. Where previously she had focused on interesting lines of nature and architecture, faces and bodies, she was now looking for stories. She found herself looking for situations instead of form. As she finished capturing images of an old man playing chess with his grandson, she was distracted by a flash of red walking past her to the bench where she had previously seen the blonde woman that had so caught Alex's attention. She focused her lens to make sure she was seeing the subject in question. It was her, staring at the bench she had photographed her on the previous week. Sam started snapping away, hoping that there were images that could give a new perspective to this apparently inspiring creature. As much as Sam loved the photos, she couldn't see what Alex, or Larry for that matter, saw. Of course the woman was beautiful, but even with her years of photographing faces, Sam was not as struck by the woman. Still, she had work to do, and when the woman walked away from her spot she knew she had to follow. Secretively, of course.

Sam walked a few steps behind until the woman took a seat on another, more secluded bench. She raised her camera, heightening her awareness of her surroundings. She was good at what she did, and taking un-posed, candid photos was her speciality. Sam was sure that she got a few good shots, and when the woman started turning her head Sam was ready to change her focus, seemingly very interested in the ducks mere meters away from her.

Satisfied that she had found what Alex was looking for, she removed herself quietly, looking forward to uploading the photos to her laptop, and setting her plan in action.

The knock on the door pulled Alex's focus from the words in front of her. She didn't enjoy editing as much as she enjoyed writing, but it was a necessary part of her job that allowed her more freedom in what she published.

"What?" The annoyed tone was out of her mouth before she could stop it. Alex knew she had a bit of a name where her temper was concerned, but she would have like to put any of her minions under as much pressure as she was and see how well _they_ dealt with it.

The door opened to an uncharacteristically nervous Sam.

"Sorry Alex, I can come back if this is a bad time."

"No! Sorry, I was just a bit involved in this pile of crap that I have to make presentable. I swear, sometimes it's like dressing a fucking blobfish for the prom and hoping you'll make it blend in."

Sam laughed out loud at the image. Alex really did have a way to make you see things in a different light.

"I just came by with today's photos. Thought you might want to have a look."

At this, Sam knew she had Alex's full attention. Her body straightened behind her desk, her eyebrows raised and her eyes had a renewed curiosity behind them.

"By all means, show me what you have."

Sam put down the pile of images in front of her, having deliberately placed random images on top so she could really gage Alex's reaction when she finally reached the photos she was waiting for.

Alex picked up the photos and started scanning through them. After the ninth image of complete strangers she hoped that the disappointment wasn't too clearly written on her face, until, three images later, her eyes finally fell on the person she had been searching for. She knew in an instant that everything she was thinking was clearly plastered on her face. Quickly she put the photos down.

"These are great, Sam. But you know, I'm really busy right now, so if you could maybe leave these with me, it would be great."

"No problem. Hope you find something worthwhile."

And with that, Sam walked out of the office to go start the next phase.

Sam had already uploaded all her photos to her laptop. Her cubicle was just a few down from Larry's, so she left her screen open and left a particular image showing on the screen. The bait was set.

She stepped out and went to the small kitchen to the side of the office space, keeping a lookout over her cubicle. Moments later she saw Larry pass her space, stopping dead in his tracks. He looked around quickly, making sure no one saw him, before he took a seat and started scrolling through the photos. Sam could see him attach most of them to an email that he obviously was sending to himself. As much shit as she could get into for this, it was definitely going to be worth the drama.

Alex waited for Sam to leave her office before eagerly flipping through the photos again. As soon as she found what she was looking for she discarded the rest of the images to the growing pile of paper on her desk and sat back to take her time looking. Just looking. It was all Alex wanted to do. The images were beautiful, again just capturing everyday moments, but so much more than that now that Alex had attached herself to them. She knew that it was slightly juvenile of her to be so drawn in by pictures of this random woman, almost like she had a celebrity crush. This person would never know who she is, yet she found her thoughts consumed by her. Alex was desperately trying to convince herself that inspiration hid itself in many different forms, that all this was, was a source for new material. But photo after photo she became more enthralled. She opened her laptop again, placing the images next to her, and started writing.

Larry couldn't wait to get to his desk. He already had so many ideas of what to write. He would pour his heart and soul into this piece. He said a silent thanks that he had already completed the other two columns as this would allow him to give his full attention to this one. He feverishly started writing, confident with every key his fingers hit that _this _piece would finally convey what a good writer he was, would finally receive the respect that he felt his work deserved.

Mere hours later, printed pages in hand, he made his way to Alex's office.

Another knock on the door. What the fuck was it with people bothering her today?

"What the fuck!?"

This was not a good start for Larry, but he delved deep and kept his confidence up.

Opening the door, "it's me."

"Oh. You. What do you want?"

Larry stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Alex, I know you didn't think much of the previous piece, but I'm sure that this one will really grab your attention." Larry placed the pages in front of Alex.

"Look, if this is about the woman you were so taken with, that's been covered. The piece about that photo has been published, and we're not exactly in the business of old news."

"Oh, no. I mean yes, it is about her, but there are new photos, so the piece is completely different."

"What do you mean there are new photos?" _I distinctly remember telling Sam not to show anything to this idiot._ Alex tried her best to keep her voice calm.

Larry took this for a sincere sign of interest, quickly arranging the pages so that Alex could see what he was talking about.

"And Sam gave you these?" Her voice was practically make hell freeze over.

"Well, she didn't really _give_ them to me, but we're a team so I figured I would save her the time of bringing them to me. They were on her laptop."

Alex took a deep breath. And then an even deeper one.

"Fine, Larry, let's see what you've got here."

Alex picked up the typed pages and started reading. She knew she wasn't exactly good at hiding her thoughts with her facial expressions, but looking up from the paper and seeing the ridiculous grin plastered on Larry's face, she figured he was either really bad at reading people or just completely stupid. She settled on both.

Alex kept on reading, until she could no longer contain herself.

"'_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?' _No Larry! You fucking shouldn't! Because, first of all, it's fucking unoriginal, second, it's corny as fuck, and third, it's fucking lazy writing!" She couldn't help her voice from growing louder, growing with her inherent dislike for this character in front of her, and growing with the disbelief that this was all he could come up with while presented with such an amazing subject.

"I'm going to say this again, Bloom, even though I _really_ don't like repeating myself; this is not good enough. Unfortunately for me and luckily for you, the previous piece got quite a bit of attention. So once again I'm going to fix this gargantuan fuck up you've created and write something that people might actually consider spending five precious minutes of their swiftly expiring lives reading!"

"Alex, I…"

"Out! Before you make this even worse for yourself!"

Larry was out of her office before she could even blink. _Best thing he's ever done,_ she thought.

Shaking off the all too recent incident, Alex collected herself and brought her mind back to the task at hand. _But it's not a task, _she thought to herself,_ it's something I need to do, need to write. _

Alex placed her hands over her keyboard and let the words stream out of her.

**I promise the next chapter will contain the piece that Alex wrote and the two of them meeting! (and by the way, if you don't know what a blobfish looks like, it's well worth a google.) Please review, it would mean a lot as always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies for the wait! Life is just silly at the moment. There will probably be one chapter a week (if that) for this story, I really am trying to make time for it. Please be patient. Hope you enjoy the chapter, things are moving forward, but maybe not as quickly as you'd like them to. Had to have a good build up though... Hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER IV

The bell sounded as the door opened and closed.

"Did you get it? Is it here?"

Piper nearly lost her balance as she leaned back in her chair to try and see Polly, quickly righting herself as she caught a glimpse of her friend with the morning paper in her hand.

"I got it, but I haven't checked the columns yet."

"That's okay, I can check, just give it to me."

"You know, Piper," Polly started as Piper practically ripped the paper from her grasp, "for someone who vehemently believes that the previous column wasn't about them, you really are eager to see what happens next."

"Oh, come on Polly, it has nothing to do with who it's about. It's just really well written and you know how excited I get about good literature, in any form."

"Sure. It's amazing how gullible you are, even to your own make believe reasons Piper."

"Fine, Polly. What do you want me to say? Maybe it was about me. But maybe it wasn't. It was still beautiful."

"Finally! Was that so hard to admit? Now go read your paper before you spontaneously combust from curiosity."

Piper instantly left Polly to go back to her office, opening the paper and scanning the pages as she walked. Just as she sat down, her eyes caught the name she was looking for. Larry Bloom.

_There is so much beauty that we have the privilege of returning to. A masterful painting, intricate patterns in nature that can keep us captivated for hours, the simplicity of a single piece of music. Yet there is also fleeting beauty. Beauty that we might never glimpse again._

_I feared that you might be one such a moment. Feared that I would forever be searching. _

_I am not one who believes in luck, or fate, but by some fortune you were in front of me again. I will not question the powers that gave me a second chance. _

_I would dare to compare you to so many things, yet I fear none would do you justice. You seem ever changing, one that could not be bound to a singular description. The anonymity so many of us cling to in this world still shrouds you, but you have become a familiar to me. The woman with the red scarf. The woman who has captivated my thoughts. _

_What could be simpler than enjoying a meal in a park? Simpler than the first bite of an apple, the view of the trees. Yet you seem to have the power to extract from everyday experiences such joy. In so many unspoken words you have reminded me that there is such extraordinary splendour in everything that surrounds us. In the gentle manner of your actions you verbalise a reminder that there is a newness to everything that has become almost invisible to us, simply because we are no longer looking. You reminded me to take that moment and see. See again, as if for the first time, the beauty that surrounds me. And at the centre of it was you. _

_The woman with the red scarf. Soon the warmth of spring will render that piece of clothing unnecessary. Soon I will find myself desperately hoping for autumn, to catch a glimpse of that colour again. Yet, even if I never have the pleasure of seeing you again, there is much of you that has become ingrained in me. I will forever think of you, forever thank you, for reminding me of what has always been in front of me. Still, there will always be the hope that, one day, in front of me will be you._

Piper feared to move. She read and re-read the words, simultaneously trying to convince herself that it was and wasn't about her. Red scarf and apple. Could be anyone. But it was her the day before.

She sat back heavily in her chair just as Polly entered the office, gingerly removing the paper from the stunned blonde's hands to scan the page herself. Polly looked from the paper to Piper, shaking her head at her friend's expression.

"I'm trying to figure out whether you're flattered or freaked out."

"What?" Piper finally acknowledged Polly's presence.

"Well, by the looks of it, this is absolutely, without a doubt, undeniably, indisputably, unquestionably about you. Right?"

"Fuck, Poll, who died and made you the Thesaurus?"

"I do like to make a point."

"Yes? And your point is?"

"My point is that, given the fact that we have agreed this is about you, there is some guy out there writing about you that you don't even know. Hence my question: flattered or freaked?"

"I never thought about it that way. I'm not freaked, I mean, I am, but not in a bad way? Polly, come on, how could a guy that's never even met me have all of this to say? I don't even know how true it is. It's just a perception, it's probably just all made up. And it's not like he's following me or anything. And he's not random, his name is right there."

"Well, I think it would be questionable if Mr Bloom were to write another piece about you without having the decency to introduce himself."

"Maybe you're right. But maybe it's done now. I mean, this piece didn't exactly read like he was planning on seeing me again. He clearly states it was all by chance."

"Sure honey, just saying, third time we need an introduction."

Alex scanned the printed words one last time. There was a tinge of sadness in her expression as she read her words again. As she had written the previous night, she knew she had to make a decision, as difficult as it may be, not to write about this woman again. She knew she was playing with fire, publishing her words under Bloom's name. Her bosses would not be happy if it came out. Besides that there was the fact that Larry got all the credit for her words, and quite frankly she had had enough of that. Hopefully moving on with the column would dissuade Larry from carrying on about the woman in the pictures as well, and honestly, the less she heard about her from Larry, the better.

Just as she folded the paper closed there was a gentle knock on the door. Too tired to bother with her usual response, she opted for an almost defeated "come in".

The door opened slowly as Sam peaked her head in.

"Hey boss. Just came to check in. You have any new or continued assignments for me?"

"Hey Sam. Come on in. And no, nothing new. Nothing continued either. You and Bloom can carry on with the project, but no need for anything specific. And by that I mean specifically that you should not find the woman again. It's gone far enough."

Sam took in Alex's form, looking like she was shrinking behind her desk.

"Whatever you say Alex, no problem. But listen, in a couple of minutes that clock is going to hit five and then I seriously suggest you join us for a drink. It's Friday and, no offence, but you look like you could really use one."

Alex tried her best to glower at Sam, but she knew she was right.

"Fine. But who's the 'us' that you're referring to?"

"Just a bunch of people from the office. And before you ask, Bloom's going as well, but the pub is big enough, the crowd will be loud enough and the booze strong enough for you not to even pick up on his hopeless existence."

Alex felt herself laughing for the first time that day. Sam had her own way with words that Alex could rarely argue with.

"Okay, let me finish up and I'll meet you downstairs after five. You better make it fun."

As Sam left her office Alex took one more look at the photo on her desk before filing it away, looking forward to the escape of a few drinks. Maybe more.

"Come on Piper! Closing time, and more importantly, it's drinking time!"

Piper finished the last of their weekly stock take with a few rushed strokes of her pen, just as desperate as Polly to make her way down to their local bar. She grabbed her things and headed towards Polly who was waiting at the door for her, ready to switch off the lights.

They were quiet as they walked down the street, unusual for the two friends.

"Something on your mind?"

"I don't know, Poll, just a long week I guess."

"Hmm, and nothing to do with the mysterious Mr Bloom?"

Piper chose to ignore Polly for the remainder of their walk, hoping that the first tequila, if not the second and third, would stop her mind from wondering about those words.

As they entered the bar they were met with a wall of bodies, not really what Piper had wanted to see, but it made her even more determined to battle her way to the front of the bar, Polly in tow. She weaved around the people blocking her way, breathing a sigh of relief as they finally made it to the bar counter. Piper gestured frantically at the bartender, clearly indicating her immediate need for alcohol. Soon enough she had four tequilas lined up in front of her, two for her and two for Polly. Just as she slammed the first shot glass down on the counter, a hand brushed her shoulder, stalling her from taking her second shot. The hand reached for an Apple-Tini standing on the bar.

"Just put it on my tab please" a voice came over her shoulder. She was not expecting a man to be ordering that drink, but maybe it was for his girlfriend.

"Which tab is that?" the bartender had to enquire. Clearly this guy had not made as much of an impression as he thought he had.

"Bloom."

Piper's eyes shot up to the mirror behind the bar. Behind her right shoulder was a man sipping gingerly at an Apple-Tini. Black, curly hair, brown eyes, nothing about him seeming at all familiar. But just as Piper was about to disregard the name and the man along with it, he raised his eyes to the mirror, and stopped.

Larry lowered his glass from his lips, his mouth hanging open as he made eye contact with the woman in front of him. Piper could not ignore the recognition written on his face. She glanced at Polly, threw back her second tequila to steady her nerves, and turned slowly.

"Sorry, did you say your name was Bloom?"

"Uhm. Larry. My name is Larry. My surname is Bloom. You are… uhm, hi."

Piper frowned slightly, not knowing whether he was asking who she was or was just stuck.

"I'm Piper. Piper Chapman. You're the guy who writes the column in the paper aren't you? About the people of New York?"

"Yes."

Piper was growing more and more confused. Could this really be the guy who wrote those words? Maybe he didn't recognise her, or maybe this proved that none of it had been about her.

"It was lovely to meet you," stammered Larry before retreating into the crowd. He was mentally kicking himself, how could he be face to face with the woman he's been practically obsessed with and not be able to say anything. He downed his drink, promising himself that he would build up the courage to go talk to her.

Piper was staring blankly at the crowd where Larry had disappeared to.

"You okay there? Tequila gone to your head?"

"That was him, Polly, that was Larry Bloom."

"What!? Where? And what did he say?"

"Nothing, he just said it was nice to meet me."

"Don't read too much into it Piper, maybe he didn't recognise you without your scarf," Polly tried her best to bring her friend back to the moment.

"Come on, let's order another drink and go find a table."

"Thank you for dragging me out here Sam, you were right about me needing it."

"Yeah, you seemed rather down earlier. Everything okay? Anything to do with a certain blonde we're no longer interested in?"

"You know I couldn't go on with that much longer. Publishing under Bloom's name? That was stupid to begin with. I mean, I have no problem writing under a pseudonym, but under that name is just embarrassing. Besides, people have a short attention span, there probably won't be any more interest anyway."

"Hope you told Bloom to drop it as well, he's properly infatuated."

"Yeah, I'll cover that Monday morning. For now, I just need to forget about this week.

At all three tables, drinks were going down swiftly. Each person distracted by their own thoughts as they were keeping up the pretence of conversation. Larry was the first to snap out of his haze, mostly because no one else was really talking to him. He knew he had two things to do; go talk to the woman from the photo, and tell Alex Vause exactly what he thought about her refusing to publish his words. The bravado that came with Apple-Tini was astounding.

Piper and Polly were re-hashing the week's events. Piper's eyes constantly scanning the room, trying to find Larry Bloom. She had to know whether any of it was about her. Needed to know why a man who had such power with words on paper could not say more than two sentences to her when standing right in front of her. Wasn't that what he wrote? That he lived in hope of just such an occasion?

Alex was desperately trying to keep up a happy front, not wanting to let Sam in on the loss she actually felt. She tried to argue with herself that it was always just meant to be temporary, that she worked for a newspaper and she wasn't being paid to dwell on things that were not current, not of the moment. But she couldn't stop thinking about the blonde. Just as Alex got up to go get another drink, she saw Larry, stumbling slightly, moving towards her.

"Alex! I need… I need to talk to you!"

"Polly! There he is, he's coming this way. I need to go talk to him. Or shouldn't I? I don't know what to do!"  
Polly turned in her seat, hoping to finally see this Larry Bloom in the flesh, but all she saw was long, black hair and killer boots obscuring her view.

"Damn it, he's talking to that woman now. Screw it, I'm going anyway," said Piper as she finished the last of her margarita.

"What do you want Bloom? I really don't have the energy for any of your melodrama right now."

"You know what this is about Alex. Why don't you ever think I'm good enough?" Larry's voice got higher and higher the more upset he allowed himself to get. "I mean, I poured my heart and soul into those pieces and you just threw them away!"

"Bloom, you're clearly drunk. Are you sure you want me to justify what I had to do right now? Because, believe me, I'm more than willing to inform you as to the exact reasons I couldn't publish your words."

"Go ahead, I can take it. I'm pretty sure it was because you're jealous, because…"

"Let me stop you right there, little man. Me? Jealous of you? Are you fucking kidding me? Let me spell this out for you, Bloom. You are a mediocre writer at the best of times, and this is something I can usually deal with, but what you wrote, when given such an incredible muse to work with, was downright shameful. Your work was clichéd, pretentious dribble, which came across like some prepubescent teenage essay on what love is supposed to be when we're all grown up. You could never do her justice Larry. You don't have the insight, the experience or the imagination to see what was right in front of you. I'm not saying that what I wrote was perfect, but at least what I put down on paper was honest. At least it was based on something I actually _felt_ rather than something I thought would impress a girl I'll never meet!"

Alex watched as Larry's face fell, making her feel the slightest tinge of guilt at her little rant, but she needed to get it out of her system. That's when she realised that he was no longer looking at her, but slightly to her left. Before Alex could turn to see who Larry was looking at, the words reached her ears.

"What do you mean, what _you _wrote?"

Alex turned. And everything stopped.

**There you have it. Thank you so much for all the reviews, some days they're the only things motivating me to keep writing. That being said, please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You. Are. Amazing! Thank you so much for all the feedback. The reviews have been amazing, and the rising number of follows and favourites mean so much. Thank you. Hope you enjoy the chapter, the build-up continues...**

CHAPTER V

"It's you."

Alex couldn't stop her mouth from falling open, couldn't stop herself from staring at the woman that was suddenly in front of her.

"It is? I mean, was all those things really about me? And what do you mean you wrote it? Who are you? Who is Larry Bloom? Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here?"

Piper's mind was reeling from confusion. In front of her was the man whose name was attached to the words, and a woman who claimed that they were hers.

"Piper? I'll tell you what happened. I wrote…"

Larry's words were cut off by an icy stare from Alex. His bravado dissipated very quickly to be replaced by the inherent fear he held for his editor.

"No, I'll tell you, just please give me a chance to explain everything properly."

Piper looked at the woman who had spoken. As much as she was freaking out she really did want to know how this had all come to pass.

"Well, enlighten me then."

Alex stepped closer to Piper, turning her back to Larry and blocking him from the conversation completely.

"Piper? I'm Alex. Alex Vause. I am an editor at the New York Times. I'm sorry if this is freaking you out, it wasn't exactly the plan for any of us to ever meet. You see, we just wanted human interest stories from a different perspective. I sent Larry to do some interviews and I sent Sam over there to take photos. After their first day, Sam brought me some of the photos, and one of them was of you."

"A photo? Are you kidding me? So, neither of you have actually ever seen me in person before today? What the fuck were all those words about then? Did you think it was okay to just make shit up about someone and publish it for the world to see? And please explain why the hell it was under his name? Is it some kind of game to you?

Piper felt herself become angry. As flattered as she was in the beginning, the words had gotten to her in a way that she wasn't yet ready to admit. And now she found out that all of it was based on a photo, not even a personal experience.

"Look, I know it all seems ridiculous, and I'll explain as much as I can. Yes, it was all based on a photo, and the words I wrote was entirely based on what those images made me feel. I'm sorry if you feel that I in some way infringed upon your privacy. It was never meant as anything other than an insight into the people around us."

"An insight? You don't even fucking know me!"

"I don't know you, it's true. But here's more truth. I had to write that piece, both of them. Firstly because as an editor there was no way I could publish what Larry had written, and secondly, because I _had_ to write it. I had to because your images spoke to me so loudly that I felt I would burst if I didn't."

Alex feared immediately that she had said too much, but between the alcohol slightly clouding her judgement, and the fact that this might be the only opportunity she would ever have to speak to Piper, she settled on telling the complete, naked truth. She desperately tried to gauge what Piper was thinking, she could almost see the wheels turning in her mind, but her expression remained unreadable.

As Piper tried to sift through her thoughts to find words, she felt herself almost involuntarily moving another step closer to Alex.

"What I really don't understand," she said, barely audible over the noise of the bar, "is how you could make me feel like you knew me? How you could write like you had this insight into my thoughts? How could you make me feel that I had unknowingly shared a part of myself with you?"

"Because it's what _you_ made _me_ feel."

The women had unknowingly gravitated closer to each other, standing now with barely any space between them. Piper found herself staring into Alex's unblinking eyes, holding her gaze for as long as she could before her thoughts finally took over again.

"I have to go. I don't know how to deal with any of this. You're right, we were never supposed to meet, but now that we have I'm even more confused. I'm sorry."

Before she could turn to leave, Alex reached out and gently took hold of her wrist. The touch was light, but the effect it had on both of them was undeniable. As the shock left by their contact settled over them, Alex took her card from her pocket and placed it in Piper's hand.

"Please, call me if you figure it out."

And with that, she let Piper go, possibly never to see or hear from her again, but knowing that she would to eternal damage if she didn't step back.

Sam sat with her mouth hanging open as Alex approached their table again.

"That was better than anything I could ever imagine, Vause! What the fuck did she say? What did you say to her? What did you say to Bloom to make him disappear so quickly?"

"Fuck, can you calm down? I need a fucking moment here."

Alex was actually shaking. Whether from nerves, the weight of the situation or still from the feeling of Piper's skin, she didn't know.

"I don't know if I completely freaked her out or made her more at ease. This wasn't supposed to happen, Sam. She was supposed to be that girl that I'd always wonder about. And now she's real, she's a real person who knows my name. A person with a voice, a beautiful voice, and a really cute way of forming words."

Alex dropped her head on the table.

"I. Am. So. Fucked."

Polly was still craning her neck to get one last look at Alex as Piper dragged her from the bar. She had known Piper a long time, but never in their shared time had she seen someone have such a blatant effect on her friend.

"Tell me everything!" she shouted the moment they exited the bar.

"Polly, what the fuck! What am I supposed to do now? I mean, first it's Larry 'cat caught my tongue' fucking Bloom, then it's not him, then there's this Alex woman who really wrote everything and I am even more confused than I originally was!"

"What? She wrote it? Oh, thank god, because if it really was that Bloom guy I would have physically forced you to let the whole thing go and just forget about it."

"What do you mean thank god it's her?"

"Seriously? You mean the tall, hot, raspy voiced, tattooed woman with the sexy glasses you were just talking to didn't quite grab your attention? Please tell me you're not sad it wasn't cardigan boy."

"Polly! It's not funny! I don't know what to do. I mean, do I call her? Do I actually want to talk to this person or do I just let it go and write it off as a good life experience?"

"Call her."

"Come on, you didn't even give that more than two second's thought. Why should I? She wrote all those things without any intention of ever finding me, so why should I contact her?"

Polly pulled out her phone. Scrolling down the screen she selected a photo and held the screen up to Piper.

"As I am rarely just a silent observer, I thought I'd capture the moment for you just in case you had the idiotic inclination to bring up stupid questions just like that one."

Piper wordlessly stared at the screen. Polly had taken a photo of her and Alex. They were standing incredibly close together, looking in each other's eyes, the energy between them palpable.

"When did that happen?"

"When you were getting lost in her eyes, you idiot. Call her. I doubt you'd be sorry. And I'm sending you the photo in case you start having doubts. It's all written on there, loud and clear."

As Piper lay in bed that night she still couldn't get the evening's events out of her mind, as desperate as she was to rest. She picked up her phone off her bedside table and opened the image Polly had sent her. The version of her in the photo was almost foreign to her. Now, as an outside viewer to the moment, everything she had felt in that moment became clearer. Polly was right, as much as she hated to admit it.

Piper lay pondering the image for a while longer, until finally a decision was made. She reached for her discarded jacket and fished around in the pocket for Alex's card. Entering her number into her phone, she sent her the picture, with a message attached. "_Tell me a story."_

Alex was lying on her couch, blankly staring at the ceiling, and pondering the evening's events as her phone buzzed next to her. She lazily picked up the device, not thinking for a second that it could be the very object of her musings sending her a message.

She unlocked the screen and opened the message from an unknown number. As the image appeared on her screen she couldn't believe her eyes. How the fuck did someone take a picture of her and Piper and then get her number. But the message that followed brought sense to it all. _Tell me a story. _It was Piper, unbelievably, it was her.

Alex brought the phone to her chest, as if trying to hide the gargantuan grin spreading over her face. She was letting the in all sink in. The fact that Piper had made contact, the fact that she was giving Alex a second chance, and the fact that she wanted more from her. Alex raised the phone to view the image again before she started typing.

_A part of me knew it was her before I saw her. It was like her presence was known to me before her voice. And as I turned, she was there. A tangible, breathing her, not merely an image, not merely a stolen moment. The first thought that dawned on me was that I had no idea what I had been writing before. No picture of her, no two dimensional copy of her could ever do justice to her beauty. _

_A photo can be a perfect fragment of a person, but a fragment of her could never be enough. It could not capture the gradual curl of her lips, could not capture the way her face changes when she thinks._

_She had questions, of course she did. But how could I explain to her what I had written? How could I explain to her that since the first moment I saw her she occupied my mind? There was a growing fear in me that my words would scare her away, that they already had. But there was something in her expression that made me carry on, gave me the courage to bare myself to her. If this was my only chance to explain the inexplicable I had to take it. _

_When she spoke again we were so close I could feel the warmth of her breath on my skin. Her words were unsure, her thoughts tangled. She was turning to leave, and as much as I knew I should let her go, I couldn't without one last attempt at saving some part of the moment. An invitation to contact me. An invitation to discover and to explore. _

**Thank you for reading! Please review, really keen to know what you think of the progression. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ridiculously sorry for the long wait. So, here is an extra long chapter to appease you, I hope. **

**Thank you so much for the tremendous feedback, constantly rising number of follows and favourites, and just to anyone taking time to read this. **

**Without further rambling from me: please enjoy.**

CHAPTER VI

_To discover and to explore._

Piper kept turning the words in her mind. She had read Alex's message so many times she could almost recite it by heart. She relived the moment through Alex's words, her memory of it becoming more and more vivid. The details that were lost to her at the time slowly started emerging. When she closed her eyes she could feel the air in the bar, feel the warmth emanating from Alex's body as she unconsciously stepped closer to her, clearly see the colour and texture of Alex's lips as she formed each word of their surreal story.

Piper snapped out of her day dream as she heard the door to their shop open. It was still before 8am and she had been sitting alone for the last forty minutes.

"You're early? Everything okay?" Polly asked as she peeked her head around their office door.

"Couldn't sleep. Figured I'd come in and get some things done. I still have to input the stock take from yesterday and…"

"But you haven't done anything have you? You've just been sitting there thinking about tall, dark and unbelievably gorgeous, right?"

"No! Look. I've loaded the sheets on the computer, and I… Oh." Piper stared at the screen, realising that all the columns were still blank. Had she really been that lost in thought?

"So? Did you call her?"

"No. But we texted. And she sent me a story, her version of what happened in the bar. It's like she has the ability to make me see things more clearly through her words than when I was in the actual moment. And the way she describes how she sees me, I don't know Polly, it's like she sees _into_ me."

"Wow. As corny as that sounds Pipes, this definitely seems like something you should pursue. I'm not usually one to get caught up in all this romantic crap, but if I have to sit through another Nicholas Sparks inspired movie with Pete, the plot better be as good as this."

"I don't know, Poll. Maybe I should just leave it. Maybe taking it any further will ruin what it is now, just a great story to tell one day."

"Sure, Piper. Keep thinking about it. But when you do call her, and you will, and it turns out to be the best thing you ever did, remember I told you so."

Piper was again left to her thoughts as Polly went to open the rest of the shop. Some part of her knew that this was a once in a lifetime experience, even if that statement was purely based on how the whole situation started. But, _what if._ Piper knew it was a dangerous game to play, sifting through all the potential outcomes of her next decision. What if spending more time with Alex ruined the excitement and mystery of their story. What if Alex wasn't anything like the words she put on paper. What if Alex lost interest in her now that she was no longer a muse in a photograph? But then again, what if Alex exceeded all her expectations. Maybe Polly was right, maybe this could be her one, stupidly romantic, happily ever after story.

Piper stared down at her phone. It had been two days since her correspondence with Alex. She picked up the device and once again opened Alex's message, but she was still no closer to making a decision.

* * *

Alex walked into her office Monday morning, her entire body clearly telling of her dark mood. Sam watched as she carelessly slammed the door behind her. She knew her friend was not in a good space, and if she was ever any good at deducing things, it was because of the blonde in the bar.

Sam scraped all her courage together and picked up the two cups of coffee she had on her desk. She was never afraid of Alex's temper, knowing that Alex wouldn't ever take it out on her, but then again, she had never seen the woman like this.

Sam gingerly knocked on the closed door, steeling herself for the abrupt shout that was sure to follow. To her utter surprise, there wasn't even a sound.

She pressed down on the door handle and inched it open with her shoulder. Alex hadn't even bothered opening the blinds. The room was dark, gloomy even, but she guessed that this was exactly what Alex was feeling.

"Al? Hey, I brought you some coffee."

"Thank you. Can you just leave it over there? I don't feel like drinking it right now."

Alex's voice was almost devoid of emotion, something that scared Sam considering the usually passionate woman that she was.

"I could do that. Or I could sit down, you could have coffee with me, and you can tell me what the hell happened to turn you into tall, dark and dead. I'm going to go out on a limb and guess it's something to do with the blonde? Things not go well after what happened at the bar?"

Alex glared at Sam over the rim of her glasses. She was getting herself ready for a good attack, wanting to tell the woman in front of her that it was none of her business, that she should back off and leave Alex alone, but she couldn't. Her already deflated frame sagged even more as her shoulders dropped further in defeat.

"Of course it's about her. Fuck, Sam, none of it was supposed to happen. I was never supposed to actually meet her, regardless of how much I wanted to. Then, after seeing her, I thought I had blown my chances of that ever happening again completely, me and my big fucking mouth. But then she texted me later that night, and I replied. And maybe that's when I blew it. I don't know. Why can't I ever just say something normal, or just plain shut the fuck up? Why do I always have to turn everything into a story?"

"Because words are your life. And if she was freaked out by what you wrote to her, if she felt it was too much, then she clearly wouldn't be capable of handling you. Besides, she's seen you, heard your voice and read your writing. If she doesn't contact you she's clearly a daft fucking idiot who doesn't deserve your time anyway. It's her loss, Vause, not yours."

"Maybe. No. I don't know. Maybe it's best that it ended where it did. Not affording me another chance to fuck it up. I know I get too intense sometimes, most of the time actually, but that's just the way I function, the way I feel things. I'll just never have the opportunity to explain that to her, to try and show her that I can be a regular, fun, relaxed person as well."

"You? Fun and relaxed? Oh, wait, I think I remember. Was it four or five years ago that you told that joke?" Sam ducked as Alex's stapler flew over her head. "You know I'm kidding, you giant nerd. Let's face it Alex, if the girl wanted regular she would have given more attention to Larry. No one could want regular after meeting you. And I'm not just saying this because I've had a long standing, healthy, platonic crush on you. I'm saying this because I saw the way she looked at you, without knowing you. Imagine how she'd look at you when she finds out just how amazing you really are, layer after layer. If you ask my opinion, which you should, you should fight for this one. Don't just let her go, don't just write her off as an experience."

"What happened to her being a daft idiot who doesn't deserve my time?"

"You're right, I did say that. But there's no hard proof of that yet. And I'm not going to let you be an idiot based on the small possibility that she might be one. I hope that makes sense. And with that, I bid thee farewell."

Sam made a very dramatic bow as she walked backwards out of Alex's office, finally making Alex laugh for the first time in more than two days.

Alex considered Sam's words. As dramatic as it sounded, maybe she should fight for Piper. She knew it was unlike her to be the one waiting by the phone for a message, a call, but that's exactly what she had been doing the whole weekend. She suddenly realised how pathetic she must have looked. She was Alex fucking Vause, not some demure schoolgirl waiting to hear from her crush. She was the aggressor, the player, sometimes even the predator. She knew it was time she pulled herself together and to properly introduce herself to Piper.

Just as Alex leant down to rummage in her bag for her phone, she heard the message alert tone. Finally grabbing the evasive object, she unlocked the screen. No one could have had the words to describe the smile that spread over her face. Four words, from the only person she had been thinking about for almost fifty hours.

_Can I see you? – Piper_

* * *

Alex was nervous. So much for the internal speech she gave herself that morning. She felt much more schoolgirl than predator at the moment. Desperately trying to calm herself she took out her notebook and started writing. The action always helped her clear her mind, order her thoughts. She could feel the shyness and nerves seep out of her slowly, reminding herself that she was an articulate, intelligent woman.

As she continued writing, putting even her most random thoughts on the page, she didn't notice the blue eyes across the room taking in her figure. Only when the chair across from her scraped over the floor was she pulled from her thoughts. Alex looked up and froze. Not because she was surprised, or shocked, but because she couldn't imagine looking away from the intense blue that was holding her gaze.

"Hey. Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting your work. I just figured I should let you know I'm here, but if you've got stuff to do…"

"Piper. You're rambling." Alex couldn't help the low chuckle that escaped her lips. "I wasn't working, I was just collecting my thoughts. Writing random ideas and thoughts is always very therapeutic. It's like my way of getting all the noise out of my head. You should try it some time."

Alex was once again surprised by her honesty. She wasn't planning on opening up this quickly or easily. There was just something in the way Piper looked at her that made her trust her implicitly. She was surprised at the laugh that emanated from Piper.

"If I had to start writing to clear my head of noise, I'd end up with something that would rival the magnitude of War and Peace. Polly always says I'm incapable of holding one thought for longer that three seconds, but I completely disagree. I mean, I spent at least five seconds thinking about you just this morning." Piper could feel the colour slowly rise in her cheeks. She wasn't ever this forward, but judging by the look on Alex's face, it wasn't doing any harm.

"Is that so? And what, if I may ask, were you thinking exactly?"

"Exactly? That's hard to say. But in my general train of thought I came up with a lot of questions to ask you, things I want to know about you, about what you wrote."

"Piper, you can ask me anything. If I have an answer I'll give it to you."

Alex gestured to the waiter, wanting to get the ordering out of the way so as not to interrupt their conversation later. They made some small talk as they waited for their drinks. Alex found out about PoPi, curious as to how Piper got into the artisanal soap trade. She was about to ask more about it when their drinks arrived. Before she could ask Piper another question, Piper spoke up.

"Why writing?"

"Why writing?" Alex raised her eyebrows. "That's a fucking big question."

"Well, you're supposed to be good with words, so explain it to me so I can understand. You can use big words, don't worry, I'm not a complete idiot."

Alex was highly amused by Piper's sarcasm, a trait she was beginning to enjoy in the woman sitting opposite her.

"Writing because words are the perfect medium for expression. They're an escape, they can be home, they are powerful and gentle. Words can have a more profound effect than any other art form if they're used right. I'm by no means saying that art or music are not powerful art forms in themselves, but words are the most accessible. Anyone can relate to words. With art, you have a visual that is open to interpretation of course, but it can be too overshadowed by personal opinion. Where one person might be utterly moved by Monet, I would walk straight past it just because I don't like impressionist paintings. The same goes for music. I'm not partial to gangster rap but that doesn't mean it doesn't have a profound effect on someone else.

Words are the one thing we all have in common. Any language, any culture, they are our daily brushes and instruments with which we express ourselves. And the power they have is astounding. Find me one piece of art or music that can recreate the feeling of someone looking at you and telling you they love you for the first time. The crushing, deep hurt when that person says 'I hate you'. Three simple words that convey, in either case, a whole state of being."

Alex took a deep breath and a long sip of her drink. She hadn't exactly planned her monologue, but she knew she could get a bit carried away on the topic. She looked up at Piper again.

"I'm sorry, I know I get a bit intense when it comes to that particular subject."

"Don't you dare apologise. And you of all people should know the difference between intense and passionate. It's beautiful, how you can vocalise your thoughts. I wasn't expecting such a convincing answer, to be honest."

"I might have spent some time thinking about it in the past," Alex chuckled. "When I was a kid, we didn't have much. It was just my mom and me, and she used to read me stories every night she wasn't working. I used to close my eyes and be transported to forests and palaces, so far removed from our one bedroom apartment. I guess that's when I recognised the power and importance of words. That's actually when I decided I wanted to become a writer. I had always hoped that I could create something that would have that kind of effect on someone, by offering them escape or hope, or just the feeling that someone out there has felt something even remotely similar to what they're feeling."

Alex lowered her head. _Why the fuck can't I just shut up. I'm talking her fucking ears off._

"I'm clearly in overshare mode. I'm sorry. I don't usually divulge such personal information on a first…"

"Date?" Piper finished Alex's sentence.

"Is it? Or is this just a screening to check that I'm not a complete psycho stalker that took pictures of you and published stories about them in a national newspaper." Alex was desperately trying to lighten the mood, but a part of her also really wanted an answer to her question.

"I'm not sure. I know I asked to see you, and I think I was already assuaged that you weren't an axe murderer. But as far as I know, a date usually includes at least some wine and dinner, and here we are just having coffee."

Piper burst out laughing at the speed at which Alex's hand shot in the air, beckoning to the waiter.

"A bottle of house red and the menu please." She looked at Piper again. "I guess I'm answering my own question, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. But I'm surprised, I thought you'd try and impress me with an expensive vintage and your vast knowledge of wine."

"Do I need to do that? Because I can, but I figured that, as we were being honest and open here, I shouldn't try to impress you with things that are fleeting. It's not really what matters."

"It's scary how good you are at reading me. I would have hated that. Attention and affections being bought by, as you say, fleeting things."

"We're at the point of 'affections' already? I didn't take you for such a fast mover." Alex's grin just got wider and wider.

"You seem to bring it out in me. And stop laughing at me every time I blush." Alex's released a deep laugh, only making Piper's cheeks turn even redder.

"Alex?"

"Piper?"

"Why me?"

The question was so much more loaded than either of them realised. On Piper's behalf, it meant opening herself up to the possibility that it was all just an assignment that turned into whatever this was, happening now. For Alex, it meant admitting that she had no control over the feelings that Piper brought out in her, not from the first time she saw her image on paper, and definitely not now while the woman was sitting in front of her.

A short silence fell over their table at the sudden serious turn in their conversation. Alex sipped slowly on her wine, trying to find a starting point to her thoughts. She figured, however, that as with everything so far concerning Piper, it was better to just jump in and start swimming. Taking the plunge, so to speak.

"Remember when I told you about the piece, I told you I _had _to write it. Piper, you must understand that it was never just work for me. It was never something that I wrote because I thought other people might like it. From the moment I lay eyes on your picture it was like a seed was planted and it kept on growing, and it would destroy me if I didn't let it out. Why _you_? I don't know. I didn't have a choice in the matter. I never planned for your photo to end up on my desk. But I can't help the feeling that, if I didn't see you in that photo, I would have found you some other way. I'm not talking about fate or destiny or any such bullshit. The only word I can find for it, is _inevitable._"

Piper was at a loss for words. All her fears had dissolved, all her overthinking regarding what all this could mean seemed to scatter and only the base thoughts remained. Alex's words were true. Sitting with her now, their whole evening, everything that was shared _did_ feel inevitable. But then her overthinking kicked in again.

"But now you have a choice."

"Excuse me?"

"You say that us meeting, or you seeing me, was inevitable. But now you have a choice, you've spent time with me, I'm no longer this mystery muse that I'm sure made me seem much more intriguing. I'm just a regular person, nothing special. I'm sure I'm not quite what you expected. So, now you can choose to not see me again. The spell has been lifted I suppose. The clock has struck twelve and the coach has turned into a pumpkin."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Piper, how could you possibly think that I wouldn't want to see you again? You're funny, you're smart, you made a Tolstoy reference in the first three minutes of our conversation. You listen, _really _listen. You've somehow made me open up more in one evening than I have in years. I want to see you again. I want to know you, know all of you. I want to know how the Piper I wrote about and the real Piper differs, and how they're the same. I want to know what you think when you seem to get completely lost in thought looking at the sky."

Piper caught herself staring again. Who the fuck _was _this woman. She knew Alex was good with words, but she somehow managed to not only express herself beautifully, she seemed to know exactly what Piper needed to hear. She knew she had let herself freak out over nothing, but the way Alex calmed her, made her see things differently, left no question in her mind as to whether she herself wanted this to continue.

"I'm sorry Alex. I'm prone to thinking myself into a hole and then I just seem to put my foot in it. I'm not doubting what you said, but you have to admit, some of it just seems too good to be true. It's not like the whole story doesn't have a slightly fantastical quality to it."

"I know. But if you believe in fairy tales, then you believe in happy endings. So can we please what happens? I, for one, would love to see how our story plays out."

* * *

"You really didn't have to walk me home, but thank you."

"It was the least I could do. Thank you for giving me a chance Piper. I was so afraid you'd never want to see me or hear from me again. There was, obviously, so much I had to tell you."

It was one o'clock in the morning. They had spent the last eight hours talking, yet still it felt like their well of words could never be exhausted. As they reached the door to Piper's building, she turned and put her hands on Alex's shoulders.

"I had an amazing time with you. Something I'd like to repeat. Soon. If you're not opposed to the idea."

"Hmm. I'll have to think about it. I mean, you _were_ happy with house wine, and you talk a lot, and…" Alex was cut short by Piper's hand slapping her arm.

"Don't tease me, not yet. I'm still entirely insecure that you find me interesting at all."

"Will you let me know when I can tease you then?" Alex took a step closer to Piper and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "And exactly how you'd like me to tease you."

Alex knew it was too early to go there, but she wasn't going to play down the fact that she found Piper incredibly attractive. As much as their initial interaction was solely based on words, there was a lot of things that Alex would only be able to convey to Piper physically.

As Alex straightened up, she saw the blush on Piper's cheeks just starting to fade.

"You. And your words. Are evil." Piper's breathing was definitely heavier. The things this woman made her feel, well, there definitely were no words for them.

"There is a big part of me that wants you to come inside, but I really don't want to screw this up by rushing things."

Alex looked at Piper for a moment, letting her eyes dance over Piper's incredible features. She knew they should take things slow, but she wasn't sure exactly how long she'd be able to adhere to that. _One step at a time_, she thought to herself.

Alex slowly leaned down and brought her face closer to Piper's. Piper raised her eyes to meet Alex's, her heart beating loudly in her chest, waiting to see what Alex wanted to do.

When their lips were almost touching, she felt more than heard her words.

"Let me know if this is slow enough for you."

Alex brought their lips together. She could feel Piper's intake of breath, masking the light moan that escaped from her own body. Their kiss was gentle, not aggressive as Alex was used to. Their lips moved gently against each other, both simply revelling in the sensation rather than pushing for more. Alex knew that it would all come in time, and she wanted to savour this one moment for as long as possible.

When they finally pulled apart, Piper simply rested her head against Alex's shoulder, desperately trying to stop the world from spinning. When she looked up again, she wasn't surprised to find the familiar smirk adorning Alex's face.

"Good night, Alex Vause."

"I'll see you soon, Piper Chapman."

* * *

Piper couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the way Alex's lips had felt against hers, how her body radiated heat as they held each other. She felt the heat spreading through her own body as she felt the need for release building.

As much as she knew that taking things slow with Alex was a good thing, she couldn't control what her body desired. She let her imagination wander, closing her eyes and picturing Alex in front of her. Suddenly, a thought came to her. There was something better than her imagination. All she had to do was wait. Surely, this wasn't rushing things.

* * *

Alex was sitting in her favourite armchair, nursing a whiskey and trying to figure out Piper Chapman when her phone sounded. Nothing could prepare her for what she saw on the screen.

Piper, the very subject of her thoughts. Another photo. Alex let her eyes take in the image, slowly.

Piper's flat stomach, leading down to the light sheet that barely covered her mound, her one hip bone exposed and leading Alex's gaze to the long, toned thigh slightly elevated on the bed. The light casting all the right shadows, emphasizing Piper's perfect curves.

Alex completely forgot to breathe.

Her phone sounded again. A message.

_Tell me a story._

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading. I know this story might be going a bit slow, but I think they deserve some romance for a change rather than immediately falling into bed together. (The last part was mostly to assure you that some action will be coming in the near future...)**

**Please review, would love to hear your thoughts. **


	7. Chapter 7 Preview

**I know, and I'm sorry. As great as a promotion has been the 16 hour days that go with it hasn't been conducive to churning out chapters for you guys. And to make it worse, I'm not even giving you a full chapter now... I'm off on Tuesday so I absolutely promise to write and post. For now, here is Alex's response to Piper. Hope it's enough to hold you over for a few days. Love you guys, thank you so much for all your support. Enjoy..**

* * *

CHAPTER VII PREVIEW

_If my words were an extension of myself I would write on every inch of your skin._

_ I want to explore you, learn your story, let my fingers trace over the pages you lay bare to me. I want to read you aloud so I can feel every word you have to offer on my tongue. Fill my mouth with your sentences, let my hands follow your lines and guide me to where you need me to come to rest like a full stop. _

_But you are not a metaphor. As real as you are, you are still not within my grasp. You tempt me with images and ask only for my words in return. And you will have them._

_What is it you want to hear? Do you want to know how slowly I would lay my body down beside you, how I would inhale your scent and let my senses be overwhelmed by your mere proximity? Do you want me to tell you how I would let my eyes explore you before bringing my hands to your skin?_

_I want to feel the heat radiating off your body before I lean in to kiss you. Slowly. Gently. I will be patient. I will wait until you run your tongue along my lips. I will wait for you to invite me in. Allow me into your mouth, feel your tongue against mine and wait to see who will be the first to beg for more. But I already know that I want more._

_I want to feel you against my skin. Undress me. Make me feel vulnerable as you see me for the first time. Let your eyes linger on the body that I am offering to you. Beckon for me to come closer, to bridge the final gap keeping us apart. _

_Pull me down to lie next to you. _

_Yes. I am sure. The questioning look on your face will soon be gone. The answer is in my lips on your body. I want your taste in my mouth and your scent in my lungs. I want to hear your breathing falter as I run my tongue along your collarbone. Feel you move closer to me as my hand comes to rest on your hip. How perfectly we fit, as if moulded for one another. As our movements become synchronised I want to feel the urgency of your need against me. Pull me in to you, bring me closer still, tell me that you want me, need me. _

_And then listen when I whisper in your ear that sometimes, only sometimes, actions speak louder than words._

* * *

**Thank you for hanging in there.. see you Tuesday.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Guys, your reviews make me feel like a rock star! You are all fantastic, and I thank you immensely. So here is the rest of Chapter 7. We're definitely moving along, but I still don't want to rush this. So, and here's the killer, no smut in this chapter, but most surely in the next. Please hang in there, I really want you to enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.. Hope you like what is to follow.**

* * *

CHAPTER VII

Sam could swear she felt Alex walk into the office before she could see her. As her eyes fell on her friend walking down the passage to her office, Sam couldn't help but grin. There she was. Alex Vause. On top form. She was all smirk and swagger and Sam couldn't wait to hear the story.

"What have you done? Or rather, who?" Sam asked as she fell in to step besides Alex.

"Enough with the questions Flanagan. In my office. Now."

Sam was extremely confused as to what was going on. Alex rarely called her by her last name, and the tone of her voice didn't seem to match her earlier demeanour. However, relief flooded her as the office door closed behind them and Alex turned to face her with a giant grin.

"What the fuck was that all about Vause?"

"What? I have an image to uphold in this place. They can't find out that I have, you know, feelings and stuff."

"See, that right there, your use of words, _that_ is why you're the boss. You're going to get a Pulitzer soon, I can feel it."

"Oh stuff your sarcasm, Sam. Now sit the fuck down and listen. If you thought the beginning of this little story was any good, you're going to love the way it's progressing."

Alex couldn't help herself rambling. She felt as if she were overflowing with the feelings lingering in her from the day before. As she shared her story with Sam, she revelled in the returning imagery and moments with Piper.

"You seriously wrote her that? And just left her hanging? My god Vause, you're fucking evil. _I _feel like I need an icy shower right about now. But I know you rarely do anything without knowing exactly what your next move is going to be. So spill, what's the plan?"

"Hey, I'm not going to allow you to live vicariously through me, I'll fill you in when there's something worth knowing. All I'll say is, don't look for me during lunch. And if I'm not back in the office later, cover for me."

"Piper! For fuck's sake! Can you snap out of it? You've been everywhere but here the entire morning. Did you not notice the insane amount of customers coming through here today? You could have at least rung up an item or two. Either you tell me everything or you're paying for an assistant to help out around here."

As much as Polly was trying to be serious, she couldn't help but smile a little at her friend. She hadn't seen Piper this dazed and confused since they were in high school when Piper couldn't choose between the quarterback and the cheerleader. Although, this time, Polly was sure there was no confusion as to who Piper was thinking about.

"I'm going to assume that your meeting with the mysterious Ms Vause went well yesterday? Because it looks to me like you're still there."

"I'm so sorry Polly. But it's like she's taken over my mind completely. We had such an amazing time together, and then there was dinner and wine and she walked me back to my apartment. And she fucking kissed me! And I wanted to invite her in but I didn't because this is too good to be true, _she_ is too good to be true. And then I went and sent her this stupid picture, and then her response was anything _but_ stupid. Fuck, she makes me feel more with a single message than I've felt in ages. Actually, no, I've never felt anything like this before. I mean, I've never thought of myself as a very sexual person, but fuck…"

Piper was clearly too lost in her own word to hear the bell above the door sound.

"Shut up you giant lesbian. You're gushing. And as enjoyable as it is to see, we still have work to do."

Polly tried desperately to signal to her friend that they were no longer alone, but Piper was, as always, oblivious.

"I'm not a lesbian! You can't want to put me in a box immediately just because I had one date with an incredibly hot woman."

"She's right Polly, Piper probably falls somewhere on a spectrum, like on the Kinsey scale."

Polly burst out laughing as Piper recognised the voice behind her, her eyes frozen in shock, desperately trying to convey her annoyance with Polly for not giving her a warning.

"Oh, don't give me that look. The fucking bell rang when she walked in, and I did try to make you stop talking. But now that you have company I guess I'll excuse myself. Nice to see you again Alex."

Piper was still facing the counter as Polly walked to the back office, too embarrassed to turn and face Alex.

"I could swear you said last night that you would like to see me again soon, and now that I'm here you refuse to look at me. I have to say, my feeling are starting to hurt, just a little."

Piper finally sucked it up and turned around. The moment she lay her eyes on Alex the words from the previous night rushed through her again. As she slowly let her gaze wander from the floor up, taking in every part of the woman in front of her, she could already feel a warmth start to grow in the very pit of her stomach. She could not control the images overwhelming her mind. Alex's long legs entangled with hers, her long slender fingers tracing slowly over her skin. Piper's eyes paused on her lips. _Oh god, those lips._

"You know, if you're going to look at me like that I might start charging money. I'm sure I could making a killing if I just pop a button or two."

Alex knew immediately after she sent the message that Piper would be putty in her hands, still, it was actually quite adorable to see the blonde so completely lost in thought.

"Care to share what's going on in your head?"

"What? No! I mean, nothing. What are you doing here?"

"Wow. Not quite the welcome I expected. And I know I showed up unannounced, but I'm pretty sure you said you like surprises. So, here I am, and I have come to take you to lunch. Surprise."

Piper closed her eyes for two seconds and forced herself back into the moment. The subject of her every thought was standing right in front of her and she was making a complete fool of herself without even trying.

"I'm sorry. Hi, yes, it is really good to see you again. And thank you for coming to surprise me. Also, I didn't realise it was lunchtime yet. All of this is just completely unexpected."

"I think that's the point of a surprise."

Alex took a step closer to Piper.

"You see, my reasoning behind coming here, is that I like to find and follow the pattern of things. I reasoned that, since we had dinner last night, if we had lunch today the logical next step would be us having breakfast together, and the idea of seeing you in the morning was too intriguing, so here I am."

Piper knew that Alex was playing with her, but she was not going to complain, and what Alex was suggesting was definitely not lost on her.

"Let me just go tell Polly I'm leaving."

"It's fine! See you later! Or, actually, don't come back at all, I'll take care of the shop!" Polly gleefully shouted from the back of the shop, obviously having eavesdropped on every single word.

Piper immediately felt herself redden again, there was too much attention focused on her. She grabbed her coat and headed out the door for some desperately needed cool air, waiting for Alex to follow. Just as they stepped out onto the sidewalk, Piper felt Alex's hand wrap around her arm, turning her to face the taller woman.

"You know, you still haven't looked at me, I hope it's not something I said," Alex said in a low voice as she gently brought her hand to tilt Piper's face towards her. Piper was terrified of finally making eye contact with Alex, afraid that Alex would be able to read every one of the thoughts coursing through her mind, but knew she couldn't fight it off forever. After letting her eyes linger on Alex's full lips for just a second, she raised her eyes to look at Alex. What she saw was not the predatory expression she expected, but a soft, gentle look.

As they stood looking at each other, a smile slowly spread over Alex's face. "Hey," she softly said before leaning closer to Piper, letting her lips brush softly over Piper's cheek. Piper felt herself becoming lost once again, desperately hanging on to the little bit of contact between them. As Alex straightened her body again she took both Piper's hands in hers.

"I have to ask you something. And this is serious."

Piper could feel her body tense immediately.

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about Indian food?"

* * *

Piper gave her eyes a moment to adjust as they stepped into the dimly lit restaurant. Of course she had enjoyed Indian food before, but she had a feeling that with Alex, it would be a whole different experience.

As they were seated, Alex took the menu from Piper's hand.

"Would you allow me to order for you? There are some amazing things here I want to share with you, which I would like to be part of the surprise."

"I would love that, thank you. And thank you for not presuming that it would be okay to order for me, I've been in too many situations where someone had thought it was cute and it simply came across as them being an asshole."

Alex had to laugh again.

"I appreciate how direct you are, even if you don't always mean to be. But I understand what you're saying. As my friend Sam would say, there's a fine line between being chivalrous and being a wanker, it's all in the intentions."

"Well, I completely agree with Sam. British I'm guessing? Not enough people here use the word chivalrous. Or wanker, for that matter."

"Yes she is. She was actually in the bar the night we met. She is the one that took the photos."

"Oh. Wow. You know, I'd actually like to see those photos one day. See what started all of this. I still can't imagine how this all started." Piper could feel herself relaxing as their conversation started flowing again. There was something both electrical and calming about being with Alex.

"You will see them, soon, I promise. I actually have copies at my apartment. But first, let me order, it takes quite some time to get through a meal here."

_Copies at my apartment._ The hidden promise was not lost on Piper. Still, she planned to enjoy every single moment until that promise became a reality.

Alex ordered their food, rambling off the foreign names before Piper could even start guessing what the dishes were. She turned to Piper again after their waiter left.

"So, I should probably tell you why we're here. First, they don't serve alcohol here, so if you were looking for some Dutch courage this is not the place for it. You'll have to deal with your nerves some other way, but I assure you I'll try and make it as pleasant for you as possible."

Alex laughed as she felt Piper's hand make contact with her arm from across the small table. Clearly slapping people was Piper's go-to way of dealing with being made fun of.

"You can be such an ass! You can't make fun of me and then bring me to a place that doesn't serve margaritas, that's just rude. But fine, I'll give, why do you like Indian food?"

"I has a lot to do with the philosophy and rituals. According to Ayurvedic philosophy, how we eat is as important as what we eat. It is said that you should steady the mind and body before you eat, and never eat when you are upset. One of my favourite ideals is that you should chew your food well, delighting in the texture, flavour and aroma of what you are consuming. You should eat silently or enjoy good conversation, and you should rest after a meal, either enjoying music or lying down. If you do lie down you should lie or curl up on the left side of your body.

I think any culture that gave that much thought to how food should be consumed deserves to be appreciated, and the fact that the food that goes along with it is amazing is surely just an added bonus.

Piper couldn't help but be slightly awed by Alex's once again intimate knowledge of something so completely beyond her frame of reference. This woman filled with such an abundance of knowledge and ideas. To some extent it made Piper feel completely out of place, but on the other hand it made her want to soak up everything Alex had to offer.

As their food arrived Piper was overwhelmed by the aromas that surrounded her. The rich, warm flavours were as effective in relaxing her as she was sure a drink would have been, but this was something she was sure she would enjoy more. She followed Alex's example and washed her hands in the basin provided, then sat quietly for a moment.

"Alex, there's no cutlery."

"Hence the basin. We wash our hands, then here's what you do." Alex tore a piece of the warm buttered naan bread with her hand and scooped up food from one of the bowls. "You always only eat with your right hand, using your fingers and thumb, never your palm. You collect the food onto your fingers, and then you place it in your mouth, like this." Piper couldn't stop herself staring as Alex brought her hand to her mouth, watching as she slowly inserted the bite of food, her lips closing around her digits as she pulled the bread and sauce into her mouth. Piper was jealous of food for the first time ever. How she longed to be slowly pulled into Alex's mouth, have her fingers clasp around her, feel her tongue…

"You okay?" Alex asked after swallowing her bite.

"Sorry? Oh, yes, of course. I was just concentrating on what you were doing." Piper was sure Alex could see straight through her.

"Sure. Okay, well why don't you try some? Just tell me with dish you'd like and I'll tell you what it is. If you don't like the naan you can use a poppadum for some of the sauces," Alex said matter-of-factly, knowing full well what her little display had done to Piper.

Alex watched as Piper tore off a piece of bread and lingered over the different dishes. She gently laid her hand on Piper's and steered her towards a particular bowl.

"Try this, Rogan Josh. It's lamb cooked with Kashmiri chili. Just take the bread and wrap in around whatever you'd like to eat."

Alex watched Piper intently as she tore the bread and reached for the bowl, her unpractised fingers shaking ever so slightly. Seeing Piper's insecurity, Alex once again brought her hand up to Piper's.

"Here, let me help you." She took the bread from Piper's fingers and gathered some of the curry between her fingers. Slowly she raised her hand to Piper's mouth, presenting the parcel to her like a small offering.

"Open your mouth." Alex's voice, commanding yet enticing, sent shivers down Piper's spine. She opened her mouth and waited.

Alex lightly place her fingers against Pipers lips, letting the flavour of the dish linger on the tip of her tongue.

"Now, take it."

Piper didn't need any more encouragement. She closed her lips around Alex's fingers, sucking slightly on the digits to ensure she took in all Alex had to offer her, allowing her tongue to dart out just in case she missed a single morsel of what Alex wanted to give her.

The heat of the dish slowly spread over Piper's tongue, travelling down her throat and spreading through her body as she carefully chewed and swallowed. Remembering Alex's words she tried desperately to appreciate the texture, flavour and aroma of the dish, but she was having too much trouble figuring out whether the heat in her body came from the lamb or from Alex's fingers in her mouth.

Alex could see the effect the chili was having on Piper.

"You know, chillies are actually seen as one of the most powerful aphrodisiacs in the world. Apparently they release a massive amount of endorphins in the body." Alex leaned in with her elbows on the table, bringing her face as close as possible to Piper's.

"Among the other symptoms" she said in a low voice, "is a heightened body temperature. Are you feeling that? Because I can clearly see one of the other symptoms."

"Which one is that?" Piper was practically breathless.

"Swollen. Lips." Alex spoke the words slowly. Purposefully. Letting her gaze rest on Piper's mouth for much longer than would be deemed appropriate.

Piper clutched the edges of the table, trying her best to get her breathing under control before she made eye contact with Alex again.

"Alex, I can't do this anymore."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Alex really wasn't sure where Piper was coming from with her statement. She knew the blonde wasn't used to this exact type of attention, but she was also sure that she had taken it as slow as necessary.

"I can't do this. I can't have you send me a message like you did last night, and then have you feed me with your hands the next day. You know exactly what you're doing to me. So either follow through on what you've started, or stop. Because if you don't take me home in the next ten minutes, I will have to walk out of here and take care of things myself."

Alex was more than taken aback. She was not expecting this type of response from Piper. Alex had been sure the whole time that she was the one in control, but the heat that rushed through her at Piper's assertive display was undeniable.

**Hope you enjoyed? Let me know. How long do you think this story should still carry on? Don't want to stretch it out beyond interest, if you know what I mean. Your opinion as very much valued as always. Thank you again for your support. **


	9. Chapter 8

**I know, I know. What can I say, full time job and exams as well. But enough with the excuses... This entire chapter is just one scene. I'm not going to lie, I felt a lot of pressure from you guys to make their first sex scene something to remember, so this took quite a while, and to be honest I'm not sure I'll live up to your expectations. But, here it is, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thank you as always for your immense support. Your reviews, follows and favourites mean so much. Especially when I get a notification just as I'm about to throw in the towel on this whole story. You guys keep me going. Thank you.**

**Now go, read the chapter and tell me what you think.**

* * *

CHAPTER VIII

Alex had never hailed a cab that quickly in her life. After throwing some money down on the table in the restaurant she was quick to grab Piper by the hand and drag her towards the door. She didn't need any more encouragement after the words left Piper's mouth.

The escalating temperature between them was tangible. Their proximity in the back seat of the car was laden with promise, with expectation. It took all willpower to not turn to an utterly inappropriate public mess in front of the driver.

Directions were shouted hastily. Money was handed over swiftly.

The moment they entered Alex's flat all control was gone. Gone were the pretences. Gone were the careful nuances, the looks and timed touches. Alex did not allow Piper time to take in her surroundings before pulling their bodies together.

There is an inherent memory of firsts in everyone. Something that we think back to at a later stage, remembering fondly that first time. For Alex, the moment her hand made contact with the bare skin of Piper's stomach, she knew that this memory of a first time would be ingrained in her, become a part of her. It would not be something thought of fondly once in a while, it would be something that she felt constantly.

Alex had been expecting all the clichés, _electricity_, _heat_. Yet what she felt in that moment could not be described. It could not be linked or turned into a metaphor of anything earthly. Her hands on Piper's body was something beyond this realm. It was not merely a feeling coursing through her, it was a whole new state of being.

Their bodies fused together. The crashing of lips, teeth, tongues. Hands exploring every available inch of skin. Nails embedding red tracks of need. Alex allowed her hands to move lower on Piper's body, pulling her impossibly closer as her lips explored new territory. Her tongue darting out to taste Piper's exposed neck. She could feel Piper's racing pulse against her swollen lips. Drinking in the throbbing rhythm of blood rushing through her veins. She could not help the words escaping her lips between bites, between kisses.

"I want you. I want to unravel you. Make you come undone piece by piece until all that's left is your need for more."

Her lips once again attached themselves to Piper's skin. She pulled at Piper's thigh, bringing the shaking limb to her hip and finally finding the space to press herself against Piper's core, wishing for the fabric separating them to simply disintegrate.

"Piper, I…"

Alex was immediately silenced by Piper's hands on her shoulders, pushing her away with a force borne of need and frustration.

"Alex, no more words. Show me."

Alex was suddenly frozen. She could only watch as Piper slowly started moving towards her, coming to a stop mere inches away from her.

"Undress me." 

Alex's hands guided themselves to Piper's shirt. The buttons feeling hard and foreign under her fingers after the soft contact of Piper's skin. Their eyes did not break contact as each button was removed from its confinement. The arduously slow process revealing more and more of Piper's flawless skin. As her hands reached Piper's shoulders she pushed the garment back, finally allowing her eyes to fall on the as yet undiscovered expanses of flesh. Alex let her eyes rest on the gentle swell of Piper's breasts, feeling an unfamiliar trembling surge through her entire body. A mixture of nerves and excitement, the powerful Alex Vause reduced to a tremulous version of herself.

She took a step back to fully take in the sight before her. For everything she had imagined Piper to be, nothing could prepare her for the beauty of the woman in front of her. As Piper took yet another step towards her Alex realised that she was losing control, Piper was dictating her every move. She had been patient, she had waited long enough for Piper, she would not lose the opportunity to show Piper exactly what she had been missing out on. She stepped forward, her body meeting Piper's forcefully. Her hands found Piper's hips instantly, their lips melding together as Alex started walking Piper backwards, holding her fast as the back of her legs made contact with the couch. Alex lowered Piper's body, never allowing their lips to part. As she felt Piper's full weight resting on the seat she teased her lips with the tip of her tongue, demanding rather than begging for access.

Piper's lips parted easily, the small moan escaping the depths of her throat not lost on Alex's ears. Their tongues exploring, fighting against each other, the kiss becoming more urgent as the need for air slowly started taking over. Alex finally pulled away from Piper, not wasting any time to further her exploration of Piper's skin. She knelt between Piper's legs as she kissed her way along Piper's jaw, making her way again to the delicious pounding of Piper's pulse in her neck.

For every piece of skin she trapped between her teeth there was a gentle caress of her tongue to follow. For every lingering kiss on exposed skin there were whispered words, urging her on, lower. Alex let her tongue wander along the ledge of Piper's collar bone, dipping her head just so slightly to descend down the slope of silky skin leading to Piper's breast, still held captive by restrictive clothing. Alex swiftly moved her one hand from its resting place on Piper's hip, quickly teasing the skin of her stomach and side before she reached around Piper's torso to undo the clasp of the offending item. As she released the garment she felt Piper tugging at it urgently, desperate to remove the barrier between her and Alex's mouth. As much as Alex wanted to visually explore the newly exposed skin, she held her face close to Piper's body, inhaling the new scent released to her. She kept her free hand against Piper's back, pushing Piper's body into contact with her lips once again. Her mouth moved slowly over every new inch of territory, exploring Piper not with kisses but with the gently flow of her breathing escaping from her parted lips. She wanted to absorb as much of Piper as possible, through her skin, through her lungs, by taking her and tasting her, swallowing her down into the very pit of her belly.

Her mouth journeyed further, her tongue darting out at the peak of Piper's breast, flicking out to toy with the hardened tip. At hearing Piper's response she couldn't help but close her mouth around Piper, gently sucking, biting, rolling her nipple between her teeth. Piper arched her back, desperately seeking more contact, but Alex would not linger. She had much to explore still, and Piper's body was a wealth of undiscovered plunder.

She moved her head lower still, ignoring the sounds of objection emanating from Piper. Her teeth grazed over the ridges of Piper's ribs as both her hands moved to the waist of Piper's trousers, making quick work of the buttons and pulling them just a little too slowly over the perfect curve of Piper's hips. She moved them down Piper's thighs, raking her fingernails over the soft skin as she forced the clothing down to be eliminated completely.

Alex moved her hands up again, making their way to the last unwelcome item of clothing covering Piper's body. As her fingertips made contact with the lace, Piper's hips lifted almost automatically from where they were resting, urging Alex to remove any barrier still separating them. As the last of Piper's underwear was removed, Alex placed one more kiss on Piper's lower abdomen, before removing all physical contact with the moaning blonde underneath her. She stood quickly and took a step back, taking in the full sight before her.

Piper's nakedness, her body, the seemingly endless expanses of flawless skin. Even if Alex wanted to speak she couldn't. How do you describe something to which there is no comparison?

As her eyes reached Piper's they were met with a gaze filled with need, disappointment, curiosity. Before Piper could utter her frustration at the loss of contact, Alex's hands went to her own shirt. Undoing the buttons one by one, slowly revealing herself to the woman in front of her. Her shirt pooled around her feet, soon to be followed by her trousers and underwear. All the time her eyes were on Piper's, gauging every change in her as Alex revealed more of herself. The hunger that filled her eyes was undeniable. Alex almost gave in and went to Piper, but she would not relinquish control that easily. She simply stood there, allowing Piper to look at her, all of her, to take in everything that Alex was offering her.

Piper swallowed heavily, trying to restrain the desire rising in her. Afraid of her voice, she merely beckoned for Alex to come closer.

"No." Alex's voice broke the laden silence between them.

Piper could not hide the discontent she felt at the single word. How could Alex possibly want to deny her the joy of her body after practically unwrapping herself for Piper. Her eyes rested on Alex's again, questioning.

"I have waited for you. I have been patient. I will not give in to you. You," she said taking another step back, "must come to me."

As much as Piper wanted to jump to her feet, she was not sure her legs would hold her. Several deep breaths, trying desperately to regain control of her body. She grasped at the edge of the couch, knuckles shining through skin as she tried to both calm and encourage herself. Her body was weighted with anticipation, allowing her only to rise slowly, begging her knees not to give under her.

As Piper rose to her full height she was still steps away from Alex. She desperately wanted to close the distance between them, but the mere privilege of being able to behold this woman in front of her kept her in her place for a few seconds longer. But she could not resist the magnetism between them. Her body moved forward, she felt herself being engulfed by the heat emanating from Alex, drawing her ever closer. With every minute step she took towards Alex another one of her senses became overwhelmed. She could hear Alex's heartbeat, could swear she felt the vibrations of her pulse in the soles of her feet. The scent emanating from Alex rushed through her respiratory system, filling her blood stream with oxygen and need. She was breathing in Alex and breathing out desire that came from the very core of her being.

The distance between them grew smaller, Alex firmly standing her ground, using every ounce of self-control to not reach out to Piper. But she had waited this long, she could wait a few seconds more.

As Piper took the final step their bodies were a breath away from each other. Neither wanted to be the one to give in, neither wanted to lose control. But it was as if the very atoms in their skins were reaching for one another, a primal mesmerism that dissolved all rational thought and structure. There was nothing to fight against anymore, there was only being.

As their bare skins made contact for the first time there was an audible intake of breath, as if the air in their lungs would contain more of each other. Their movements were slow, languid, their exploration beginning anew. As their lips melded together once again Piper could feel the slightest pressure on her hips, guiding her down onto her knees, with Alex's body moving in perfect synchronicity. They knelt, still facing each other, never breaking contact. As Alex's tongue continued to explore her mouth, Piper felt Alex push her down once again, staying moulded together as she lowered herself until her back made contact with the cold wooden floor.

Alex slowly lowered herself on top of Piper, the contact between them reinforced with the weight of her body. She could feel Piper moan against her tongue, the vibration shooting down her spine to settle in the very pit of her desire for the woman under her. As Alex's thigh slowly slid in between Piper's, she slowly started rocking her hips against the younger woman, the gentle pressure just enough to part Piper's legs and finally allow her contact. As the skin of Alex's upper thigh made contact with the well of moisture between Piper's legs, she couldn't help but pull away from their kiss. Their eyes made contact once again as Alex's body paused, completely stunned at Piper's reaction to her. As she lay there simply looking at Piper, Piper brought her own thigh up slightly to make contact with Alex's core, moaning audibly at what she found there.

As the intensity of their physicality settled over them, they slowly began to rock against each other, thighs and hips pressing all the more desperately for contact. Their skins melded together. Nipples grazed each other, fingers entwined. For all the desperate need to kiss they could not tear their eyes from one another. Their friction became all the more heated. Hands began to roam feverishly, Alex braced Piper's hip in her grasp and brought their bodies together more forcefully, both riding out the same rhythm.

Alex wanted more though, she wanted all of Piper. Maintaining the almost stubborn eye contact, she let her hand travel slowly over Piper's hip, digging her nails into Piper's thigh before bringing her hand to rest between Piper's body and her own.

Piper stopped moving. She could feel Alex's hand resting on her smooth mound, requesting entrance, requesting permission. Their eyes remained locked together, Piper desperately trying to bring a single thought to the forefront of her mind. But her own thoughts would not be the ones to hold the answer to her unasked question. As she lay there looking at Alex, it was the older woman's words that came to her.

_Yes. I am sure. The questioning look on your face will soon be gone. The answer is in my lips on your body. I want your taste in my mouth and your scent in my lungs. I want to hear your breathing falter as I run my tongue along your collarbone. Feel you move closer to me as my hand comes to rest on your hip. How perfectly we fit, as if moulded for one another. As our movements become synchronised I want to feel the urgency of your need against me. Pull me in to you, bring me closer still, tell me that you want me, need me. _

And she did. Piper put her hands at the base of Alex's hips and pulled her closer as she thrust her hips upwards, taking rather than allowing Alex's fingers to slip inside her, easily entering her and quickly covered in the ample moisture between her swollen lips.

Alex was the one to finally break eye contact. Her lids closing involuntarily over her eyes as she feels Piper for the first time. Her fingers enveloped in the most exquisite warmth. Alex kept her fingers still for just a moment, bathing in the moment. As she opens her eyes again she slowly starts moving, her whole body moving with her fingers, creating an intense friction between their bodies. She moves easily against Piper, inside her, allowing her fingers to explore the woman underneath her.

Piper meets her every movement. Grabbing on to Alex's hips she urges her, encourages her, deeper, harder, but slow still, allowing them to extend this feeling to its very limits.

But soon, control is lost to them. Their need overwhelms their instinct to explore. Alex thrusts harder, faster, her finger burying themselves deeper in Piper's tight cunt. Piper's hips meet every movement, her breathing becoming heavier, her fingers digging deeper into the skin of Alex's hips. Piper's eyes finally close as she feels herself nearing the precipice of her orgasm. Her legs wrap around Alex, opening herself to the other woman's touch. She wants more, wants Alex deeper, she wants to feel Alex for days.

Alex cannot hold back. She drives her body against Piper's, their bodies become sleek with sweat, slipping against each other, their breathing becoming heavier. She can feel Piper's muscles starting to tighten against her fingers, feels her breath hot against her shoulder coming in heavy bursts, interrupted by bursts of sound escaping Piper's throat. Alex leans down and kisses Piper fiercely, her tongue being welcomed into Piper's mouth. She can feel Piper's control slipping, can feel her teeth biting down on her bottom lip. Alex can feel the temperature rising from Piper's body become higher, she can feel that Piper is no longer in control of any of her movements. She pulls her mouth away from Pipers and moves her free hand under Piper's head, supporting her as she relentlessly thrusts into Piper, curling her fingers to bring her that much closer to the edge. Piper's mouth is open, the most glorious sounds escaping from her lips, the pitch of her moans becoming higher and higher as Alex curls her fingers one last time, the palm of her hand making contact with Piper's clit at just the same time.

Piper's body arches off the floor, pressing herself inexplicably closer to Alex, taking in as much of her as possible. As her orgasm rips through her, she grasps at Alex, needing her closer, bringing their bodies together roughly. And as she opens her eyes at the very peak of her pleasure, Alex is right there, her eyes never leaving Piper's, guiding her slowly back to earth. Safely.

* * *

**Let me know what you think? Lots of love... z**


	10. Chapter 9 Preview

**Other than the usual work, studying and 2 powerlifting competitions, I have been, and still am, stuck in the worst writer's block ever! Thank you for your continued support, all the messages and a special thanks to those who checked whether I was still alive. **

**This is not a full chapter, just a preview. I really would love to know whether you think I should continue with this chapter as it is or start over. If we're going to carry on, I have Thursday off so I promise to post then. So, have at it. It's short, but let me know what you think...**

* * *

CHAPTER IX

"What are you thinking?"

Alex had spent the last ten minutes trying to decipher Piper's expression. As Alex ran her fingers through the blonde hair that had come to rest on her chest she watched Piper's face change yet again, watched Piper's still swollen lips part as if to utter a word before she stole it back with the tip of her tongue. Piper slowly raised her eyes to meet Alex's, her brow slightly furrowed as she remained silent.

"Hey, what is it?" Alex's voice was only slightly tinged with worry.

"I'm… I'm scared that if I say anything I'm going to break…" Piper gestured between her and Alex. "I'm scared I'm going to break _this._"

Alex released the breath she was unconsciously holding with a small laugh, pulling Piper's face to her own again. She smiled into the kiss as their lips met, teasing the blonde's mouth with small touches before she pulled away.

"Pipes, there is nothing to break."

Piper's eyebrows immediately shot up.

"Let me finish before you jump to conclusions, please. What I mean is that what we did, experienced, what happened between us isn't something that can be undone. It's not something that can be changed or altered. It is already a part of who we are, together and as individuals. Nothing you can do or say will ever can change what I just felt. Whatever we do or say can only influence what _will_ happen, not what has already transpired."

Alex slowly turned their bodies so that Piper was lying on her back again. She stretched her body out next to the younger woman, slowly tracing light patterns on her already roused skin. She leant down, her lips almost touching the soft skin beneath Piper's ear, the warmth of her breath lightly flowing over her neck as she spoke.

"No one can take away from me the feeling of your skin."

She let the tip of her tongue slowly trace the gently curve of Piper's collarbone.

"Nothing I consume will ever remove the taste of you, the texture of you from my mouth."

She let her teeth gently nip the soft skin of Piper's breast, ran her tongue over the hardened nipple begging to be taken into her mouth. She could feel the rise and fall of Piper's chest becoming more rapid as she dragged her fingers down the smooth abdomen under her hands, feeling the muscles tense under the slight pressure.

"Nothing I touch will ever equal the sensation of my fingers feeling your warmth, feeling your need."

Her hand moved further.

"Nothing could compare to the feeling of being inside you."

Piper's breath released in a ragged moan, her hand hesitantly closing around Alex's wrist, ending her torturous journey.

"Stop."

She pulled Alex's hand away from her mound, entwining her legs with Alex's. She pressed against Alex's shoulder, forcing the woman down onto her back whilst bringing her body to hover over her. She held Alex's gaze fiercely with her own. She slowly lowered her face till mere millimetres away from Alex's.

"I want to remember you."

* * *

**Will be waiting to hear from you... cheers, z**


	11. Chapter 9

**As promised, here is your chapter. I hate to tell you this, but this is where the story ends. I could give you all the reasons why, citing my workload etc. But besides all that I actually just wanted a story without the angst and drama, just with the beauty of them finding each other. I hope I have delivered that. Maybe I'll continue some day, maybe I'll write something completely different. **

**I want to thank every single one of you for reading, reviewing and supporting this story. I hope you enjoy the last of it. (Still, please review!)**

* * *

CHAPTER IX

"What are you thinking?"

Alex had spent the last ten minutes trying to decipher Piper's expression. As Alex ran her fingers through the blonde hair that had come to rest on her chest she watched Piper's face change yet again, watched Piper's still swollen lips part as if to utter a word before she stole it back with the tip of her tongue. Piper slowly raised her eyes to meet Alex's, her brow slightly furrowed as she remained silent.

"Hey, what is it?" Alex's voice was only slightly tinged with worry.

"I'm… I'm scared that if I say anything I'm going to break…" Piper gestured between her and Alex. "I'm scared I'm going to break _this._"

Alex released the breath she was unconsciously holding with a small laugh, pulling Piper's face to her own again. She smiled into the kiss as their lips met, teasing the blonde's mouth with small touches before she pulled away.

"Pipes, there is nothing to break."

Piper's eyebrows immediately shot up.

"Let me finish before you jump to conclusions, please. What I mean is that what we did, experienced, what happened between us isn't something that can be undone. It's not something that can be changed or altered. It is already a part of who we are, together and as individuals. Nothing you can do or say will ever can change what I just felt. Whatever we do or say can only influence what _will_ happen, not what has already transpired."

Alex slowly turned their bodies so that Piper was lying on her back again. She stretched her body out next to the younger woman, slowly tracing light patterns on her already roused skin. She leant down, her lips almost touching the soft skin beneath Piper's ear, the warmth of her breath lightly flowing over her neck as she spoke.

"No one can take away from me the feeling of your skin."

She let the tip of her tongue slowly trace the gently curve of Piper's collarbone.

"Nothing I consume will ever remove the taste of you, the texture of you from my mouth."

She let her teeth gently nip the soft skin of Piper's breast, ran her tongue over the hardened nipple begging to be taken into her mouth. She could feel the rise and fall of Piper's chest becoming more rapid as she dragged her fingers down the smooth abdomen under her hands, feeling the muscles tense under the slight pressure.

"Nothing I touch will ever equal the sensation of my fingers feeling your warmth, feeling your need."

Her hand moved further.

"Nothing could compare to the feeling of being inside you."

Piper's breath released in a ragged moan, her hand hesitantly closing around Alex's wrist, ending her torturous journey.

"Stop."

She pulled Alex's hand away from her mound, entwining her legs with Alex's. She pressed against Alex's shoulder, forcing the woman down onto her back whilst bringing her body to hover over her. She held Alex's gaze fiercely with her own. She slowly lowered her face till mere millimetres away from Alex's.

"I want to remember you."

The anticipation of their kiss was changed. Unburdened from the urgency of a first. Piper let her hands roam freely as she requested access to Alex's mouth. Her tongue darting out in small bursts, teasing the soft, swollen lips under hers. As Alex opened herself to her she pulled her tongue into her mouth, grasping it between her teeth, claiming ownership of the muscle that had already brought her to the heights of pleasure. She sucked on her tongue gently, relishing in the sounds escaping from Alex, delighting in the body underneath her rising as if begging for contact.

Piper relinquished her hold on Alex's mouth as her exploration continued. She allowed her hands and eyes to roam freely. She was captivated by Alex's body. The sight before her, the faultless skin, the soft curves gently broken by the beautifully angular protrusion of bone. The structure of Alex. Her breasts, her hips, thighs. A mirror image of anatomy yet so vastly different. The softness of her, the way Piper could dig her fingers into the firm flesh covering Alex's body. She explored as if she was ready to conquer.

Alex was left startled by Piper's unwavering ministrations. She had expected her to be timid, shy. She had been ready to offer guidance to the women examining her body. But Piper's movements, her every touch was as if she had already mapped out every hollow and arc of Alex's body. The way she was responding to Piper's touch was as if Piper had been studying her for years.

Piper could feel the temperature of Alex's skin rising, could feel her need growing. But she would not give in to her need so easily. Alex had made her come to her the first time, had drawn her need out to its very limits. Piper was not halting satisfying Alex for the sake of retaliation, she was pausing because she wanted Alex to feel as she did, feel the intensity of the pleasure.

Piper brought her mouth down to Alex's skin. Her tongue darting out to taste the salt of her, her fingers digging into her flesh as if to mine more of her, to bring to the surface everything her body had to offer. Alex's hands on her back were clawing, desperately seeking more, urging her to hasten her movements. As Piper's mouth travelled over the taut muscles of Alex's stomach, she relished in the sounds emanating from Alex's lips.

"Piper, please."

There was no question as to what Alex was begging for. As Piper's hands rested on Alex's hips, her body spoke much louder than her words. Alex raised her hips, intensifying the contact between them. Piper was filled with the enthralling scent of her, her mouth opening, desperately trying to inhale as much of her as possible. Alex's hand on her shoulder, driving her down to her need.

Piper lowered herself further, her arms wrapping around the softness of Alex's thighs. Her mouth, her tongue a breath away from the well of Alex's desire. Alex stopped all movement as she felt Piper's breath on her. The air cool against the heat of her arousal. The anticipation, the longing almost unbearable.

Piper closed her eyes before releasing her tongue from her mouth to delve into the warmth of Alex. She wanted to remember every moment, remember her scent, her taste, the texture of her.

The first taste of Alex was indescribable. Piper let her linger on her tongue, trying to decipher the flavour, trying to distinguish between the sweetness of her and the salt. She was left only with craving more. She searched for more of her, letting her tongue reach to Alex's opening and dragging it up the length of her. Her lips pulled Alex's clit inside her mouth, toying lightly with her tongue as if trying to coax every single nerve ending to react to her. Piper's ears filled with the deep moans escaping Alex's lips, her whole body bending to Piper's actions.

Piper once more delved into the well of Alex before releasing one hand from her thigh and slowly dragging her fingers over the heated skin leading to her core. As she placed the tips of her fingers against Alex she paused, waiting for the woman beneath her to regain a semblance of control over her body. Just as Alex stilled, Piper entered her, slowly pushing her fingers into her depths. It was Piper that stopped all movement, relishing in the feeling enfolding her. The movement of Alex's hips urged her to continue. For every rise of her body Piper thrust her finger deeper, for every mark left on Piper's back she dragged her tongue just a little bit harder.

Their rhythm was hypnotic. The rise and fall of their bodies exquisitely harmonised. Their tempo increased, Piper's movements meeting Alex's with every beat as she felt her body crescendo to her glorious release. Alex's voice, broken with pleasure as Piper drank in every last drop of her orgasm, moving her fingers gently against the contracting muscles of Alex's cunt.

As Alex's body started to relax, she tightened her hold on Piper, pulling her up, needing the proximity of her face. Piper reached out to gently move the few stray strands of hair covering Alex's face, leaning down to bring their lips together. This was not a kiss borne of need or desire, it was of contentment. Gentle and slow.

Alex finally managed to open her eyes, immediately finding the blue of Piper's. Neither needed to utter a word.

* * *

"What are you thinking?"

Piper's voice broke through the silence that had surrounded them. After Alex had regained the use of her legs and pulled Piper to the bedroom where they were lying tangled in each other on top of the sheets.

"Eternal return."

Piper raised herself slightly, searching for the meaning behind the words in Alex's eyes.

"I'm sure you're going to explain?"

"There is a theory that the universe simply repeats itself, that everything in existence happens over and over again, not in a cyclical but in a linear fashion. It is not the concept of reincarnation, but the theory that every being returns in the same body. I was just thinking how stupid I have been to ever find that theory even mildly plausible."

"Fuck, Alex. What does a girl have to do to make your brain switch off?" Piper said, once again lightly slapping Alex on the arm. "But what happened to discredit this theory so thoroughly?"

"You. There is no way that I, that this body, ever experienced what I felt tonight. Not in a past life, not in a parallel universe. There is no way that everything you made me feel would not be etched into the memory of every atom in me."

Silence descended on them once again, the words coming to rest around them.

"Then how do you explain what I felt?" Piper lay her hand on Alex's chest.

Alex looked at her again, eyebrow raised in question. Piper simply held her gaze, rolling the unspoken words on her tongue before leaning in to connect with Alex's lips once more. As she pulled away she could still see the questioning look in Alex's eyes. Before Alex could utter the words Piper answered her.

"Being with you feels like coming home."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. See you soon.. z**


End file.
